Power Quest
by chImpA-fics
Summary: cuarto capitulo, juniper se adentra a la ciudadela de los dragones para averiguar la supuesta participacion de estos en el misterioso conflicto de orchid bay, mientras que jake sera parte de un ritual que dara un poderoso giro a su vida, pero mientras las isla de los dragones recibe una fantasmal sorpresa -"no olviden que comentar ayuda a mejorar"-
1. los elegidos

ALOHA PA TODO EL MUNDO, nuevo año y nuevo fanfiction. Ahora después de 3 años creando fanfictions aquí el primer fic que no es de KND, asi es el mismo Power quest el cual es un crossover entre jake long american dragon, Danny phantom, y junniper lee, en este episodio el primer mencionado jake long junto con los demás dragones se involucran en el asesinato de 3 dragones, el consejo tomara grandes medidas ante el nuevo poderoso enemigo que amenaza, no solo a los dragones sino a todo el equilibrio del mundo humano y el mundo mágico.

Power Quest

Capitulo 1:

Los elegidos

En medio de un callejón de nueva york se escuchan ruidos de quejidos y golpes, el ruido ignorado por los seres humanos ordinaries era creado por varios trolls azules que causaban destrozos por la ciudad, pero los quejidos y los golpes no eran por los destrozos de los trolls, sino por los mismos trolls que eran golpeados uno por uno y cada uno terminaba en una pila de trolls derribados por un joven dragon rojo de cabello negro.

-"oh si nena nadie se mete con el dragon occidental"- exclamaba el chico dragon mientras posaba a si mismo

-"muy bien muchacho nuevo record, si sigues asi pronto iremos a las ligas mayores"- decía un sharpay gris que salía de las sombras caminando en 2 patas mientras llamaba por celular –" alo Jeff? Jeje tal como te dije les iba a patear el trasero, me debes 50 galletas…. ¿Cómo que quieres pruebas? Oh muy bien ahora te envio una foto. Chico darias una pose con los fracasados?"-

-"¿como la quieres fu asi?, ¿o una asi?"- decía el chico dragon mientras cambiaba de poses

-"la primera me gusto mas… eso es y listo y ahora enviar"- decía el perro fu mientras tomaba la foto con el celular –"muy bien chico este parece será un gran dia, tu pateas traseros, sales con tu chica y yo tendre mis galletas"-

Entonces después de la foto el joven mientras se de-transforma y camina con el perro fu hasta la casa

-"¿chico no deberíamos aprisionar a los trolls?"-

-"neeh, esta se las dejo de advertencia, si vuelven a causar problemas los arrestamos"-

-"¿te pasa algo chico te veo algo mal?"-

-"no lo se fu, desde que drak dragon fue derrotado ya todo parece ser demasiado fácil"-

-"¿y que tiene eso de malo?"-

-"¿no entiendes fu? Quiero un reto, es decir ya todo parece como los finales de película ¿pero luego que? Quisiera que venga un verdadero obstáculo ¿entiendes? Un reto de verdad como drak dragon o el cazador"-

-"bueno solo te digo que tengas cuidado con lo que pides muchacho, yo creo que todo esta bien tal como esta"-

-"hmmm supongo que si…. creo"-

-"oye chico y por que no vamos volando?"-

-"hoy no fu, quiero caminar un rato"-

Despues de una larga caminata jake llega hasta su casa donde su abuelo le esperaba, pero antes de ir con el decide pasar e ir saludando a su familia

-"hey campeón como te fue hoy?"- pregunta entusiasmado el padre de jake

-"oh bien, pateando algunos traseros como siempre"-

-"ese es el espíritu campeón"-

Entonces interrumpe la madre de jake –"hijo tu abuelo te esta esperando en la azotea"-

-"hmm que extraño pensé que estaría trabajando en la tienda hoy, bueno voy a ver que es lo que quiere ¿vienes fu?"-

-"eeeh mejor no chico, tengo unas galletas que cobrar asi que nos vemos mas tarde"-

Cuando jake sube a la azotea encuentra a su abuelo rodeado de unas antorchas encendidas

-"¿abuelo que esta pasando?"-

-"llego la hora querido jake, después de vencer a dark dragon estuve pidiéndole al consejo para que me aprovara en tu nuevo entrenamiento y pasar al siguiente nivel"-

-"¿siguiente nivel?"- pregunta jake con mas confusión a medida que pasa el tiempo

-"hoy te enseñare una técnica secreta, una técnica que aprendi de mis ancestros, hablo de la llama interna"-

-"¿llama interna?... suena mas como una lección de autoayuda o algo asi"- dice jake con tono de broma

-"esto es en serio muchacho, el consejo me dejo romper tu sello draconiano para que puedas usar al máximo tu poder, normalmente aceptan esto cuando cumples los 18, pero el consejo decidió tomar una acepción, solo contigo"-

-"¿sello draconiano que es eso?"-

-"es un sello que se le dan a todos los dragones híbridos al nacer, para que el lado dragon no consuma el lado humano, una vez la persona sellada llegue a tener control total sobre su poder este sello se rompe pues este sello da también una limitación sobre los poderes del dragon, y por eso hoy romperemos tus limites"-

-"wow suena genial ¿y cuando empezamos"?-

Pero justo antes de que laochi long hablara un hada mensajera le envía un correo

-"no puede ser….. el consejo ha llamado a todos los dragones a la gran asamblea, debe ser algo muy importante, llama a haley"-

-"muy bien voy para alla"-responde jake corriendo a toda prisa

-MQ-

Entonces los jóvenes dragones se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia la gran asamblea, el lugar era un enorme castillo gris con rojo y dorado de estilo asiático, adornado con dragones en las esquinas de los techos que había en cada torre. En el medio del interior del castillo había una enorme sala con una cabeza de dragon negra con la boca abierta que contenía una flama encendida en esta, al lado de esta cabeza estaban los cuatro miembros del consejo mundial de dragones, y enfrente de ellos estaban reunidos todos los dragones del mundo.

-"muy bien ya se estarán preguntando para que los llamamos a todos aquí"- dice el concejero de barba blanca, su nombre era kulde

-"la razón por la cual los decidimos llamar es por que un extraño enemigo esta acechando en china"- dice el concejero africano, su nombre era andam

-"pero ahorra hay 3 drragones en china, ¿Qué no se pueden encarrgar?"- responde un dragon barbudo con vestimenta rusa, en ese momento los demás dragones empiezan a reclamar

-"orden orden"- grita el concejero de Guatemala, logrando callar a los dragones, su nombre era kukulkan

-"temo decirles esta terrible noticia… concejero andam por favor"- dice la concejera de Atlantis agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, su nombre era omina

Entonces el concejero andam va hacia un rincón de la sala muy atrás oculto entre las sombras y enciende la antorcha que estaba en esa esquina, revelando tres camas de piedra cubiertas por sabanas blancas, entonces los consejeros kulde y kukulkan van hacia la esquina y entre los consejeros desprenden las sabanas de las camas de piedra, de donde estaban los cadáveres de 3 dragones, todos los dragones quedaron impactados al ver tal masacre en 3 de sus hermanos, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente destrozados, como si su asesino se hubiera dedicado a jugar con ellos, como un gato al cazar, siempre jugando y golpeando a su comida antes de tragársela, aunque a diferencia del gato este asesino dejo en los dragones asesinados un hermoso recuerdo de su partida, pues un clavel rojo lleno de sangre estaba clavado justo en sus corazones.

-"tal como acaban de ver esto es lo que paso con los 3 dragones que actualmente estaban encargados de proteger a china"- dice el consegero kulde –"lamento que hayan tenido que ver tal imagen de nuestros hermanos caidos"-

-"pero tal como acaban de ver el enemigo a quienes se enfrentaron era sumamente poderoso, por suerte con un hechizo pudimos extraer mágicamente sus ultimas memorias, y aquí esta la de xianxua, el que protegia a la zona de beijing, aunque como tardamos mucho tiempo en extraer la memora mágicamente pudimos recuperar muy pocos segundos, xianxua fue el ultimo en morir y por eso era al que le quedaba mas tiempo de vida cerebral"-

Cuando la concejera omina coloca un libro sobre la mesa del medio de la sala este proyecta una imagen sobre los recuerdos del dragon xianxua. Al principio se puede ver la mano de xianxua sosteniendo una carta que decía retar a los 3 dragones chinos a un duelo, en un puerto de hong Kong, luego la memoria se salta hasta la escena donde están xianxua y los otros dos dragones chinos y justo al frente la silueta de una persona de baja estatura que cubría la mitad de su cara al olfatear un clavel que tenía en la mano y la otra mitad era cubierta por la sombra de la noche, justo cuando los otros dos dragones chinos se lanzan al ataque la memoria se saltea de nuevo, y ahora está el sujeto de espaldas y al lado están los otros dos dragones caidos en el suelo muertos, mientras se ve a xianxua balancearse y caer de rodillas y quejarse por un brazo mal herido, entonces el sujeto saca de su mano una enorme hoja verde, entonces el sujeto se dirige hacia toda velocidad hacia xianxua apuntando su hoja hasta que entonces la imagen de memoria se apaga y el libro se cierra.

-"tal como acaban de ver este sujeto venció con facilidad a 3 dragones al mismo tiempo, razón por la cual es un enemigo poderoso"- dice la concejera omina

-"no solo eso, se ha confirmado, que desde la llegada de este sujeto han ocurrido cosas insólitas en el área de china, en varias zonas de las calles de todas las ciudades de china, se han visto estos simbolos"- dice el consejero andam

-"miren por ustedes mismos"- dice el concejero kulde mientras coloca una proyección sobre la pared donde se muestran las fotos una por una

En cada proyección se ve cada calle con el grabado de una enorme letra H con 2 lanzas cruzadas debajo de esta y con el motivo de un clavel en el fondo

-"un momento ese no es el símbolo de los cazadores?"- pregunta jake impresionado –

-"asi es dragon occidental, aunque como notaran el clavel de fondo en cada imagen es algo nuevo, al parecer el clan de los cazadores ha inspirado a nuevos enemigos"- dice el concejero kukulkan

-"es por eso que hoy haremos un sorteo, en esta cabeza de dragon que tenemos al lado cada dragon colocara su nombre y al dia siguiente 5 dragones serán elegidos para ser enviados a la misión de averiguar sobre este nuevo enemigo, la cabeza seleccionara a los dragones mas aptos para luchar, a los menores de edad no se les permitirá colocar su nombre pues es una misión muy peligrosa…"- dice el concejero kulde pero es interrumpido

-"un momento entonces ¿para que nos envio para aca?"- pregunta fred nerk el dragon australiano a lo lejos

-" a los dragones jóvenes se les envio para dárseles la advertencia de este letal enemigo"- dice la concejera omina

-"por favor todos los dragones mayores de edad escriban sus nombres y colóquenlo en la boca de la cabeza del dragon de piedra, una vez esta se cierre significa que ya todos los dragones colocaron sus nombres y no se abrirá hasta el dia de mañana"- dice el concejero kulde mientras coloca su nombre en la boca de dragon junto a los demás concejeros.

Entonces mientras los dragones colocan sus nombres uno por uno fred nerk se dirige hacia jake

-"valla, nos hacen venir para restregarnos en cara la diversión de la que nos perderemos"- dice fred

-"si… supongo, ha estado aburrido desde la ida de dark dragon pero no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora"-

-"si hay algo que me dijo mi maestro el dragon ruso es que siempre hay algo que podamos hacer, vamos amigo, podemos colarnos en esa misión como en los viejos tiempos"-

-"creeme me gustaría, pero quisiera quedarme en new york un rato mas"- dice jake mientras da la espalda para irse

-"¿no lo harias ni por tu chica alla en Hong Kong?"-

-"¿Cómo sabes de rose"?- dice jake al detenerse

-"¿Qué no recuerdas cuando luchamos contra dark dragon?... hasta tome una foto de cuando se besaron, pero tranquilo no la publique por internet ni nada por el estilo ni pienso hacerlo…aun"-

-"bueno como sea, yo me voy, cuando termine todo este asunto de la cabeza de piedra ten seguro que reviviremos algunos viejos tiempos"- dice jake mientras se va

-MQ-

Entonces pasaron las horas hasta que la luna llena de la media noche ilumino todo el cielo, y en la gran asamblea todos los dragones se fueron excepto los últimos en colocar sus nombres que decidieron pasar la noche.

Dentro del castillo un polizon inesperado se infiltra en los muros de la gran asamblea, una silueta alta de cabeza calva y que al parecer camina descalzo, va caminando por los pasillos sin que se le oiga ningún paso, hasta que por fin da al gran salón central, donde esta la gran cabeza de dragon la cual tiene el hocico cerrado, pues ya todos los dragones habían ya colocado su nombre en el, pero este sujeto extraño coloca sus manos en forma de meditación, y luego de susurrar algunas palabras coloca la mano en la frente del dragon de piedra, haciendo que su hocico se abra de nuevo, en ese momento el sujeto aprovecha y coloca 5 trozos de papel con nombres escritos en el y luego el hocico se cierra de nuevo.

-"alto ¿Quién esta ahí?"- dice el dragon ruso quien hacia guardia durante la noche, pero el sujeto no respondia

-" ojo de dragon….. veo que no erres uno de mis herrmanos drragones asi que hasta que no me digas quien erres no dudare en atacarte"- dice el dragon ruso mientras se transforma, dando asi a un gran dragon vinotinto

El dragon ruso dispara varios proyectiles pero el sujeto los rechaza bofeteándolos con las manos

-"veo que erres bueno, pero de segurro no estarras prreparrado parra esto"- dice el dragon ruso mientras recarga al máximo una bola de fuego con sus boca, que al lanzarla da un gran impacto del cual el sujeto se cubre formando una equis con ambos brazos y moviéndolo a varios metros de distancia.

Entonces el dragon ruso aprovecha para lanzar un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzando fuertes golpes y patadas con un estilo de lucha bastante pesado y fuerte, pero el sujeto esquiva fácilmente los golpes y al momento justo se agacha y hace una sacadilla que derriba al dragon ruso, y justo antes de que este se estabilizara con la cola el sujeto da un golpe con la palma abierta en el abdomen del dragon ruso tirándolo lejos.

-"veo que juegas enserrio, pues yo también "hoz de fuego""- entonces el dragon ruso enciende su brazo con una gran llamarada la cual hace que su braso se vuelva una gran hoz de fuego, y entonces empieza a dar azotes con la hoz de fuego lanzando miles de cortes llameantes al sujeto, de los cuales este se cubre con los brazos, pero después del tercer impacto este se empieza a mover con destreza esquivando uno, no dos, tres cortes, y cuando el dragon ruso va a dar su 4 golpe el sujeto logra llegar detrás de él, dándole un codazo en el hombro justo donde tenia la hoz de fuego.

-"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGG, MI HOMBRRO, ME RROMPISTE EL HOMBRRO AAARRRG"-

-"enserio tienes que abrir tu boca para todo?"- dice la silueta colocándose al frente del dragon arrodillado, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago sacándole todo el aire –"asi guardaras algo de silencio"-

-"ya terminaste con tu labor?"- pregunta una joven voz a lo lejos que le pertenecía a un muchacho que en cuya mano tenia un clavel

-"por supuesto que si"- dice el sujeto calvo

-"¿y por que tardaste tanto entonces?"-

-"un sujeto empezó a hablar demasiado, pero ya lo silencie"- dice la silueta calva señalando al dragon el cual trata de recuperar aire

-"sacarle el aire no es suficiente amigo mio, puesto que algún dia el aire volverá a el"- dice el joven al acercarse al dragon ruso, entonces este recupera el aliento y ataca con el otro brazo al joven pero este le para el golpe con la mano –"aveces tienes que decirle a esa persona, que tiene que callar para siempre"-

-MQ-

Al dia siguiente jake long estaba en el parque de patinaje con sus mejores amigos trixie y spud, los cuales estaban patinando en una rampa de U, en donde trixie y jake charlaban mientras observaban los trucos del joven spud.

-"valla jakey, enserio me asombra eso que ocurrió en china"- dice trixie justo cuando spud se para enfrente de los dos jóvenes

-"oye viejo, hablando de china ¿Cómo sigue rose?"- dice spud el cual recibe un codazo de trixie en el hombro –"¿oye qué te pasa?"- pregunta spud hasta que ve a jake con una expresión de preocupación

-"tranquilo jakey, estoy segura que ella estará bien, ella es una chica fuerte"-

-"si… supongo que si"-

-"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE"- se escucha a lo lejos el grito del abuelo, el cual estaba parado debajo de la rampa junto al concejo dragon

-"¿abuelo? ¿Qué ocurrió por que esta el concejo aquí?"-

-"no te hagas el tonto jovencito, de todas las atrocidades que has hecho esta es sin duda la peor"-

-"¿que… pero que hice ahora?, si es que hice algo"-

-"dragon occidental, se te acusa de colocar tu nombre y el de otras 4 personas dentro del hocico del dragon de piedra"- dice el concejero kulde

-"¿Qué?"- pregunta jake impresionado por tal acusación –"eso es imposible, quiero ver eso yo mismo"-

-MQ-

Entonces el concejo dragon lleva a jake a la gran asamblea, donde en el salón principal estaban todos los dragones reunidos y entre todos abucheaban a jake, los concejeros llevan a jake hacia una mesa donde estaban los 5 nombres que habia escupido la cabeza del dragon de piedra

-"esta satisfecho señor long?"- dice el concejero kukulkan al mostrarle la hoja con su nombre escrito

-"pero…pero yo no la escribi, lo juro"- dice jake en su defensa pero los demás dragones le protestan

-"además de tu nombre están los siguientes nombres"- dice kulde mientras lee un papel por otro -" Haley Long….. Rose…. Sin apellido…..Danny phamtom…. y Juniper lee"-

-"¿pero que?... eso es ridiculo, nisiquiera se quien rayos son esos danny pantion y Julieta"-

-"pero si no mal recordamos, el nombre de rose pertenece a tu novia la que casualmente vive, en hong Kong, eso te daría una excusa para ir para alla"- dice el concejero andam

-"pero haley?... enserio creen que querría llevar a mi pequeña hermana?, después de ver esa masacre creen que expondría a mi hermanita haley a tal peligro?"-

-"en eso estoy de acuerdo con mi nieto, a pesar de lo mal que se lleva con su hermana aveces, no seria capaz de llevarla a una misión tan peligrosa"- dice el anciano laochi long, pero aun asi los demás dragones demandaban en castigar al joven dragon hasta que una joven voz interrumpió

-"el no lo hizo"- dice fred nerk, quien estaba llegando de su habitación –"yo soy testigo de quien hizo esto"-

Mientras fred caminaba una mujer dargon se habia percatado de que al lado de ella estaban callendo gotas de sangre del techo, cuando mira hacia arriba lo primero que hace es señalar al techo mientras alza un gran grito de pánico, el cual llama la atención de todos los dragones, cuando todos suben la cabeza a ver estaba el dragon ruso, enredado por varias plantas que lo sostenían del techo, tenia clavado varias flores magicas en el cuerpo las cuales habían absorbido su sangre durante toda la noche hasta que ya no podían absorber mas y empezaron a gotear

-"yo tenia planeado colocar mi nombre en la cabeza de piedra, pero mientras estaba escondido, vi a mi maestro siendo golpeado por uno de estos sujetos"-

-"¿sujetos, dices que eran varios?"- pregunta omina

-"eran dos, uno era un anfibio de piel amarillenta y cabeza calva, tenia 6 puntos en la frente, un kimono blanco sin mangas, brazaletes y canilleras de color vinotinto"-

-"un momento ¿esa no es la indumentaria de los monjes de shirem?"- pregunta el concejero kukulkan

-"ese sujeto fue quien coloco los nombres, y el segundo no lo pude ver bien, era un humano rubio de piel blanca, ojos azules y una extraña indumentaria, parecía en traje de un cazador, pero modificado… ese… ese fue el maldito que asesino a mi maestro"- dice fred nerk, mientras empieza a soltar lagrimas de ira y tristeza –"quería ayudarlo, pero tuve miedo, esos sujetos eran muy fuertes…. Lo acabaron de forma tan fácil"-

-"tranquilo muchacho, ven con migo"- dice laochi mientras se lleva al joven australiano

-"al parecer todo el asunto ya está resuelto"- dice kulde

-"pero por que al joven long y a los otros chicos?"- pregunta omina

-"no se colocar los nombres en la cabeza de piedra es una cosa, pero la cabeza aun es la que elige"- dice kukulkan

-"¿debemos aceptar la decisión de la cabeza de piedra, o podemos tomarlo como un malentendido?... de ser asi diríamos que la cabeza se equivoco, algo que se supone nunca ha de ocurrir"- dice andam

-"no lo se, todo esta muy confuso, esperemos 5 dias de luto por los 4 dragones asesinados, luego se tomara una decisión"- afirma kulde

Mientras jake se aproxima a la mesa donde encuentra los 5 nombres elegidos por la cabeza de piedra, ¿acaso es una broma? O el destino de la humanidad y el mundo magico depende de estos 5 seres mencionados en estos papeles

-"Danny phantom… juniper lee… ¿quiénes son ustedes dos?"- pregunta jake mientras mira los papeles rotos con sus nombres escritos

Continuara

-MQ-

En el próximo capitulo de power quest

-"hola soy jake long…. Danny phantom, supd que encontraste en tu computadora?"-

-"¿Viejo que no lo sabes?, Danny el chico fantasma que salvo a todo el mundo?"-

-"no se de que me hablas viejo"-

-"no importa, en el próximo episodio sabrás mas de el, pues Danny se enfrentara con el mas grande de sus enemigos… el mismo"-

-"¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido"-

-"todo a su tiempo compañero, asi que no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de power quest **el poder espectro **ahora es que la aventura digievoluciona"

-"viejo te equivocaste de línea, se supone que debías decir, por que la magia esta en todos nosotros"-

-"oh cierto"-

-MQ-

Jake long american dragon/ Jeff Goode

Danny phantom/ Butch Hartman

Life and times of Junnuper lee/ Judd Winick

Magic Quest (fanfiction y OC`s)/ chImpA


	2. el poder espectro

ALOHA PA TODO EL MUNDO, y después de tanto tiempo por fin seguire con mi fanfic de power quest, espero que no se hayan molestado con migo durante todo el tiempo de espera pero hubo muchas cosas durante este semestre que detuvieron este fic, entre esas un muuuuy largo one shot, el episodios 5 de KND unlimited entre otras cosas que también influyeron, pero bueno ya todo eso esta listo y ahora les paso el episodio con AREPA PA TODO EL MUNDO

Power Quest

Capitulo 2:

El poder espectro

En el pórtico de la casa del joven jake long, el dragon occidental sale con unas botanas y se sienta en las escaleras del pórtico, junto con su mejor amigo spud, el cual estaba sentado con su laptop sobre las rodillas.

-"y donde era que estaba?"- pregunta jake

-"me contabas la parte en la que veias los nombres de Danny phantom y junniper lee"-

-"cierto, como te iba diciendo, estaban los nombres de esos dos sujetos de los que no tengo ni mera idea"-

-"viejo no se nada acerca de esa tal junniper lee, pero ¿enserio no sabes quien es Danny phantom, el chico fantasma?"-

-"un momento ¿sabes quien es el?"- pregunta jake sorprendido, entonces spud pone el monitor de la laptop enfrente de jake para mostrarle imágenes del joven Danny phantom

-"viejo, Danny phantom es mas que leyenda, es un héroe, salvo al mundo de un cometa gigante haciendo a la tierra intangible, con ayuda de sus otros muchos amigos fantasmas"-

-"¿Qué….. un momento cuando fue eso? Si se supone que salvo a la tierra entera y la hizo intangible ¿Cómo es que no me he dado cuenta, que dia fue eso?"-

-"faltan dos meses para que se cumpla un año del evento, fue el 27 de mayo de 20XX"-

-"¿27 de mayo? Un momento fue el mismo dia en que recibi mi playstation 3 y recibi el…. Ya se lo que paso"-

_mini flashback_

_estaba el joven jake long con un gran par de audífonos en sus orejas, en las calles se podía escuchar la alarma de advertencia para el descenso de un meteoro_

_-"toma esto Hercules, no me ganaras esta vez"- dice el joven jake mientras jugaba god of war 3, con los audífonos a todo volumen_

_Mini flashback, mini end_

-"eso explica por que mis padres estaban tan estresados mientras veian el canal de noticias"-

-"viejo, la noticia corrió por todo el dia y se celebro al dia siguiente ¿Cuánto tiempo jugaste?"-

-" se ve que no has jugado ese juego verdad? Te crea adicción"-

-" pues claro que si, jugué los dos títulos anteriores y … si tienes razon"-

-"te lo dije"-

-"bueno aquí encontré en wikipedia todo lo relacionado a Danny phantom, nació en amity park y es hijo de jack y maddelin fenton….."- y asi spud le fue contando la historia y hazañas de Danny phantom, pero lo que no sabían, era que la mas grande aventura de este chico fantasma, estaba a punto de empezar

-PQ-

En la pequeña ciudad de Amity park en joven Danny phantom patrullaba la ciudad para asegurarse de que ningún fantasma cercano causara estragos, pues después de un tratado de paz entre los humanos y los fantasmas, amity park era habitado por ambos seres sin ningún conflicto, razón por la cual el sentido fantasmal de Danny estaba siempre activo y por ende le era inútil en caso de que algún fantasma estuviera causando problemas.

Los blaster masters junto con valerie se habían unido para formar un grupo especial cazafantasmas, liderado por jack y maddie fenton los padres de Danny, pero aun asi Danny sentía que la ciudad necesitaba al gran chico fantasma, hasta que volando por el centro de la ciudad Danny recibe una llamada por su transmisor de oído, que decía ser una llamda del alcalde, cosa por la que Danny contesta instantáneamente

-"¿Qué ocurre señor alcalde?"-

-"Danny cuantas veces debo decirte que me puedes llamar por mi nombre?"-

-"lo siento Tucker ¿ocurre algo, alguna actividad fantasmal fuera de lo normal?"-

-"justo como sam lo predijo"-

-"¿de que hablas?"-

-"sam me dijo que responderías inmediatamente a mi llamada, porque pensarías que habría problemas"-

-"valla pues no se equivoco ¿entones cual era el propósito de la llamada?"-

-"sam lleva media hora tratando de llamarte y no le contestas, pues siempre que vuelas por la ciudad tiene problemas con la señal, por eso me consulto a mi pues con mi mejor cobertura telefónica te podía enviar su mensaje que…."-

-"ve al grano tuck"- dice Danny interrumpiendo a su compañero

-"fue muy breve, solo menciono un picnic en las afueras de la ciudad"-

-"oooh no, el picnic con sam, se me había olvidado completamente, seguro va a matarme"- dice Danny mientras vuela a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde acordó verse con su novia sam

-"viejo enserio, te estas tomando tu trabajo como vigilante demasiado enserio, el equipo especial de tu padre se puede encargar de los asuntos fantasmales, tu ya hiciste demasiado por el mundo"-

-"no Tucker, nunca es demasiado"-

-"viejo se que es difícil el dejar toda tu vida de aventuras atrás, pero ya hay paz entre los fantasmas y humanos, ya no hay tantos problemas, enserio deberías aprovechar este momento y estar con los tuyos, y con los tuyos me refiero a sam y a mi ¿sabes lo solitario que es este ayuntamiento?"-

-"lo siento mucho tuck, te prometo que mañana ire para alla"-

-"sabes que yo si te puedo llamar, y mas te vale venir, compre el nuevo mortal kombaty te puedo jurar que es lo máximo, pero nadie aquí se anima a jugar con migo, ni siquiera la sexy secretaria que contrate"-

-"¿te refieres a estrella?"-

-"si esa misma, solo sabe mirarme con desprecio"-

-"no será por que hiciste que su padre fuera a la cárcel haciendo que ella tenga que trabajar para mantener a la familia?"-

-"oye no es mi culpa que su padre hiciera transacciones ilegales, oye Danny te dejo, mi secretaria ya llego con mis bebidas y no quiero que me las tire otra vez"-

-"te tiro bebidas en la cara y no le hiciste nada?"-

-"tengo que tener paciencia, después de todo fui yo quien le dio el empleo, y nadie quiere tener a la hija de un estafador multimillonario como empleado, mejor te dejo de una vez, Tucker cambio y fuera"-

Entonces Danny llega al lugar donde su novia sam le estaba esperando, sam vestia su típica indumentaria gotica, pero con alguo ligeros cambios, pues no llevaba su largas medias de siempre pues tenia puesto unos pantalones negros, llevaba unos zapatos negros, obviamente mas pequeños que sus largas botas, y una blusa de mangas largas que le dejaba el ombligo descubierto, pues bien no solo su indomentaria no había cambiado mucho, su cuerpo si lo había hecho, pues en un año había ganado mas masa, haciéndola comparable con la mismísima paulina, pero a Danny no le importaba si su novia tenia mejor cuerpo, o si hubiera sido mas flácida de lo que alguna vez fue, pues el la amaba por como ella era, y eso era lo que importaba.

Pero no por eso se iba a escapar de la furia de su novia por llegar media hora tarde a un picnic que habían planeado hace una semana

-"oye sam lo…"-

-"sin disculpas, llevo media hora esperando por ti Danny"-

-"lo siento sam es que estaba…"-

-"distraído buscando problemas que no tenemos"-

-"¿de que hablas? Estaba patrullando la ciudad"-

-"a eso me refiero, Danny por favor, ya has hecho demasiado por el mundo"-

-"eso mismo dice Tucker"-

-"y lo dice por que esta preocupado por ti, igual que yo, si sigues asi no podras aprovechar los mejores momentos con la gente que quieres, solo por preocuparte por problemas que no existen"-

-"tal vez no ahora, pero en un futuro si, y mi deber es evitarlo"- dice Danny mientras da la espalda a sam y mira hacia la ciudad

-"hay cosas que nisiquiera tu puedes evitar Danny, por esa razón debes aprovechar que ahora no los hay"-

-"tal vez tengas razón"-

-"asi es"-

-"pero es que por alguna razón siento que algo grande se aproxima, y temo lo peor… se que el equipo especial de mi padre se puede encargar de la mayoría de los problemas en la ciudad pero siento que lo que viene requiere de mi….."- danny es interrumpido por sam la cual bloquea los labios de Danny con los suyos, juntándose en un gran beso el cual dura hasta que sam retrocede, sin nada mas que decir Danny solo responde

-"creo que me hacia falta uno de esos"-

-"y si te portas bien habran mas"- dice sam coqueteándole a Danny con una mirada fija –"pero será mejor que nos sentemos, esa comida no se comera sola"- concluye sam mientras señala la comida la cual estaba encima de una sábana blanca con franjas rojas

Y asi pasaron toda la tarde hasta que se puso el sol, comieron platicaron y se dieron tiempo para uno que otro beso, y asi fue hasta que fueron las 8 pm Danny estaba abrazado con sam, ambos abrazados bajo un árbol mirando el paisaje de amity park

-"creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto ¿no sam?"- dice Danny pero al notar que sam no le responde, Danny la mira para notar que se había quedado dormida acostada en su pecho, entonces Danny la acuesta suavemente en el tronco del árbol, y entonces recoje sus cosas, para luego transformarse y llevar a sam a su casa, y al final pasa en la casa de la familia fentom, donde se paso a saludar a toda su familia

-"hola Danny"- dice jack fentom el cual estaba sentado leyendo el periódico en la mesa

-"hola papa ¿Qué tal estuvo la cazeria?"-

-"pues skulker estuvo causando unos pequeños problemas, pero solo fue por que le sirvieron la bebida equivocada en el bar"-

-"valla, ya no es el mismo desde que ya no tiene recompensas que cazar"-

-"¿y que tal tu cita con sam cariño?"- pregunta maddeline la madre de Danny la cual estaba preparando la cena

-"pues llegue media hora tarde, enserio de no ser por que Tucker me salvo el trasero, la habira dejado plantada"-

-"haciendo rondas por la calle? Hijo ya no necesitas estar pendiente de todo el mundo, debes aprovechar y…."-

-"estar con los mios?"- interrumpe Danny

-"correcto, pareciera que me leyeras la mente"-

-"si, asi es"- dice Danny con tono de sarcasmo

-"hablando de olvidar, de casualidad no olvidaste cambiar el filtro del portal fantasmal hoy verdad hijo?"- pregunta jack bajando el periódico y fijando la mirada en su hijo

-"tranquilo papa, lo cambie esta mañana"- dice Danny mientras se va retirando de la cocina

-"que bueno, últimamente con el tratado de paz el portal ha sido mas transitado que nunca, razón por la cual hay que cambiarlo a menudo, pero no olvidemos que…"-

-"¿es mi responsabilidad?"-

-"ese es mi muchacho"- entonces jack vuelve a mirar su periódico mientras Danny sube las escaleras

Entonces el joven fentom se tira en su cama, con el cansancio que acumulo en toda la tarde Danny se queda dormido casi inmediatamente

-PQ-

Después de un largo tiempo el joven Danny es despertado por un espectro fantasmal con una enorme cabeza en forma de ojo, el cual estaba sacudiéndolo para despertarlo, mientras este temblaba y gritaba el apellido de Danny con voz adolorida

-"¿pero que demonios?"- pregunta Danny sorprendido por la presencia del misterioso fantasma

-"señor fentom, por favor, necesito ayuda"- dice el fantasma agonizante mientras cae de rodillas, Danny enseguida va a auxiliarle

-"¿Qué le ocurre, se encuentra bien?"-

-"escuchame joven fentom, soy un observador…. Del mundo fantasmal"-

-"si, clockwork me hablo sobre ustedes"-

-"no me queda mucho tiempo….. el esta aquí…"-

-"¿de que habla, a que se refiere con que no le queda tiempo, no se supone que los fantasmas no mueren?"-

-"todo espíritu tiene una….. debilidad …. La energia oscura….. si somos expuestos a ella….. nuestro cuerpo ectoplasmico se desintegra poco a poco….. haciéndonos formar parte de la nada"- dice el observador mientras sus extremidades se van desintegrando poco a poco, cuando Danny ve en el pecho de el fantasma, logra ver una enorme herida que brillaba de un color negro la cual se iba abriendo poco a poco

-"pero que? ¿Quién le hizo esto,?"-

-"yo no soy importante… vallase ahora….. no podra con el… tal como esta…. Usted es…el único…. Que lo puede….. detener

-"¿de quien esta hablando, donde esta clockwork y los otros observadores?"-

-"el los….. extermino a ….. todos…. Soy el ultimo que queda… y use mis pocas energias…. Para avisarle… por favor….. vallase mientras pueda…. Podra combatirlo en….. otra ocacion"-

-"¿a quien?"-

-"a …. Usted"- dice el observador mientras su ojo pierde brillo, y el resto de su cuerpo se desintegra y se vuelve un polvo negro el cual desaparece en el aire

Entonces Danny se levanta y logra ver a travez de la ventana que el cielo se había tornado de un color verdoso con rayos atravesando las nubes, luego ve que en la ventana, pegada con cinta adhesiva había una nota

_Querido Danny, si vez las nubes verdes, pues tranuilo ya fuimos al ojo de la tormenta para solucionar el problema, no te despertamos por que te veias muy cansado, por favor no vallas nosotros nos encargaremos, te quiere tu madre_

-"Rayos, viendo lo que acabo de ver, veo que tengo que actuar rápido"- dice Danny mientras se transforma en fantasma y sale volando por la ventana, ignorando la advertencia del observador

Entonces Danny se dirige volando a toda velocidad a donde las nubes se van reuniendo, estando cerca del lugar una fuerte luz verdosa escandila y golpea a Danny, dejándolo tirado a varios metros y chocando contra el tanque de agua de un edificio, cuando Danny se recupera se dirige al lugar de donde vio que venia la luz, cuando al llegar escucha una voz alrededor

-"justo a la persona a quien quería ver"- dice la voz que rodea a Danny

-"esa vos, me es familiar"- dice Danny –"¿Quién eres?"-

-"pues por supuesto que te resulta familiar"- afirma la voz –" después de todo, es tu voz, o será tu voz"- dice la voz, que Danny al voltear logra ver a Dan phantom, su yo maligno de un futuro que dejo de ser parte del plano temporal mismo.

-"¿tu?, a eso se refería el observador, ¿pero como es posible? Yo se encerre en el termo phantom, se supone que clockwork estaba encargado de proteger ese termo, ningún fantasma puede salir de ahí"-

-"asi es danniel, ningún fantasma puede salir…. Sin ayuda"-

-"me estas diciendo que fuiste ayudado?"-

-"asi es, unos compañeros combatieron a clockwork y se libraron de el, liberándome del termo phantom, ahí aproveche para crear esta tormenta fantasmal, y asi distraer a tus padres y mis aliados quitaran el filtro del portal fantasmal nuevo, y lo cambiaran por el filtro antiguo"-

-"¿acaso te volviste loco?, si no quitamos ese filtro usado, el portal se sobrecargaría creando una explosión que destruiría a toda la ciudad"-

-"exacto, es eso lo que yo quiero"-

-"no lo voy a permitir"-

-"lo se, por eso quiero saber que tan bueno eres luchando bajo presión contra reloj"-

-"ya te venci antes, me he hecho mas fuerte desde nuestro ultimo encuentro, podre vencerte de nuevo"-

-"entonces no tienes nada que perder"-

-"luchemos entonces"- dice Danny almacenando energía desde sus manos, la cual dispara hacia dan pero rápidamente su yo malvado desaparece antes de que la carga impacte sobre el

-"vamos Daniel, esa es tu gran demostración?"- pregunta dan apareciendo atrás de Danny y dándole una potente patada en las costillas, la cual saca volando a danny estrellándolo contra un edificio

Dan se pone de pie enfrente de Danny elcual esta sentado entre los escombros del lugar donde cayo, mientras se soba la cabeza y se sacude el polvo, responde rápidamente –"solo quería asegurarme de que los años en el termo phantom no te hicieron mal alguno"- Danny rápidamente se vuelve intangible y desaparece por debajo del suelo para aparecer desde abajo, colocándose atrás de su adversario e impactándole un fuerte puñetazo, el cual dan adivina y lo para con la mano

-" si supieras que hicieron mas bien, que mal"- dice dan abriendo la mano que sostenía al joven fentom liberando una carga ectoplasmica la cual hace volar lejos al chico fantasma, en ese momento el malvado fantasma vuela rápidamente alcanzando a Danny antes de que este se estabilizara y le da un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago el cual le saca el aire, luego le remata con cientos de golpes en la cara el pecho y los hombros, entonces dan finaliza con una patada en la quijada la cual hace que Danny se eleve y asi dan almacena una poderosa carga ectoplasmica con sus dos manos la cual dispara hacia el chico fantasma, logrando impactar contra el, forma una poderosa explosión, que seguida de esta se observa al joven fentom caer en picada hacia el suelo

Durante la caída del chico fantasma, este estando apunto de caer al suelo, recupera la conciencia y en una reacción rápida se vuelve intengible y desaparece en los suelos de nuevo, y como en la vez pasada este reaparece detrás de dan.

-"que patético, me intentaras sorprender con un truco que nisiquiera funciono la primera vez?"- entonces dan da un certero golpe que atraviesa el abdomen de Danny –"y yo que pensé que serias lo suficientemente hábil como para que esquivaras el golpe, es una pena puesto que quería dejarte vivir"- dice dan mientras sostiene el cuerpo moribundo del chico fantasma, pero el cuerpo de Danny desaparece de repente, mientras que justo debajo de dan, el suelo se ilumina de un color verde cada vez mas potente, cuando dan se da cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de suceder, ya era demasiado tarde, pues del suelo un enorme pilar de luz verdosa había golpeado a el malévolo dan haciéndole quemaduras por todo el cuerpo.

Dan cae de espaldas al piso, y cuando ve que del enorme agujero sale Danny este se levanta y le dice –" muy listo, usaste tu habilidad de clonación para engañarme"-

-"no solo para engañarte"- responde Danny mientras salen del suelo otros dos clones de, Danny formando un triangulo alrededor de dan, entonces estos dan un poderoso respiro e invocan al mismo tiempo un **llanto fantasmagórico**, haciendo que las ondas sónicas del llanto impacten al mismo tiempo en el medio, justo donde estaba parado dan, sin ninguna salida solo se cubre los oídos como una inútil forma de parar el poderoso ataque, el cual desgarraba su cuerpo y mente, destruyéndolo poco a poco.

Pero en medio de la agonía, el fantasma oscuro se levanta y libera un potente grito de furia, mientras que una onda energica sale de el y hace un hoyo en el suelo mas grande de lo que estaba antes, y saca a volar a Danny y destruye a sus clones, haciendo que el triple ataque de llanto cesara instantáneamente. Cuando Danny se recupera logra ver a su yo maligno caminar lentamente, mientras sale del agujero donde estaba metido, entonces cae de rodillas mientras sangre ectoplasmica de color azul brillante gotea en el suelo, Danny se acerca hacia el, para notar que su yo maligno estaba riéndose levemente

-"¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?"-

-"veo que te has vuelto mas fuerte Daniel, lo reconosco"-

-"y te ries de tu fracaso?, muy optimista de tu parte"-

-"tu falta de visión sera tu perdición joven fentom, pues fue tu falta de visión, la razón por la cual existo, y me asegurare de existir"-

-"solo me haces perder el tiempo"- dice Danny mientras prepara un termo fentom para encerrar a su adversario

-"si Danny, enciérrame en el termo, hazme mas fuerte"- dice dan mientras rie mas fuertemente

-"¿acaso te volviste loco?... mas de lo normal"-

-"veras Daniel, durante el tiempo que estuve encerrado en el termo fentom, durante la soledad de ese frio lugar, solo hice una cosa, entrenarme durante todo este tiempo, preparándome para el dia en que fuera liberado…. durante ese tiempo, canalizando todo mi odio, toda mi ira, descubri un poder que poseemos todos los fantasmas, un estado se podría decir, en el que nuestro poder se duplica"- durante la explicación, Danny se da cuenta de un aura oscura empieza a rodear a dan, y una ventisca sopla fuertemente alrededor de el –" todos los fantasmas podemos entrar a este estado, pero para llegar a el, tienes que canalizar toda tu ira, y todo tu odio, a niveles extraordinarios, para que este se funda con nuestro ectoplasma y nos de a alcanzar, el estado supremo de un fantasma"- dice dan mientras se levanta y la flama blanca de su cabeza se torna de un color morado muy oscuro, mismo color que toma la parte blanca de sus ojos, y la parte blanca de su traje fantasmal –"siendo yo, el primer fantasma en llegar a este estado, el primero en alcanzar este poder, decidi llamarle el **espectro**"-

Entonces el maligno dan alcanza su máximo poder, tomando su forma espectral hace que una poderosa onda rompa los vidrios de todos los edificios a 100 metros de distancia, y creando un poderoso viento que hace que los pies de Danny se arrastren lentamente, pero Danny toma fuerzas y logra volar en contra del viento volando directamente hacia dan y lanzando una gran tanda de golpes hacia el, pero este los para todos con una sola mano, la cual usa para sujetar un puño de Danny y entonces clavarle un rodillazo en el estomago al chico fantasma, sacándole todo el aire y dejándolo de rodillas, entonces dan canaliza energía en su otra mano y la agita lanzando un poderoso rayo ectoplasmico que saca volando a Danny y le hace estallar en un edificio.

Pero entonces Danny se levanta y concentra energía en sus manos disparando varias esferas de energía ectoplasmica, las cuales dan sin ninguna dificultad rechaza golpeándolas con la mano abierta, haciendo que estas impacten en los edificios cercanos, entonces Danny concentra energía en ambas manos y juntándolas crea un poderoso pilar de luz, el cual dan no puede rechazar, haciendo que impacte una poderosa explosión en el.

En medio de la nube de humo Danny es muy listo para celebrar victoria antes de tiempo, y en lugar de eso dispara rayos ectoplasmicos a discreción haciendo que la nube se haga mas grande, hasta que Danny se cansa y cesa el fuego, cuando desde atrás alguien le toca el hombro

-"¿a que le estabas disparando?"- pregunta dan sorprendiendo a danny, con un golpe en la cara, una patada a las costillas y luego con el otro brazo le da una tanda de golpes super rapidos a la cara y finaliza con un fuerte golpe que saca volando a danny y lo deja tirado en el suelo, pero Danny se recupera y crea 3 clones de el, los cuatro danny´s le lanzan golpes y patadas a toda velocidad, al principio dan se cubre de estos, pero luego predice sus movimientos y esquiva cada ataque de los cuatro danny´s con facilidad, y en el momento justo, dan da media vuelta y da una patada en el estomago al Danny real alejándolo rápidamente, entonces con una mano toma de la cabeza a un clony lo estrella con otro sacando a volar a este ultimo, y con la otra mano atraviesa al cuarto clon con un rayo de energía de color purpura.

Teniendo a un clon todavía sujetado, aprieta con fuerza su cabeza exprimiéndola y haciendo desaparecer al clon, a un ultimo clon lo hace desaparecer con un ataque ectoplasmico, quedando asi solo el Danny original, Danny desesperado usa su mas fuerte ataque, el llanto fantasmagórico, pero dan reacciona usando su propio llanto fantasmagórico, el cual lanza una onda sónica de color morado, que cubre el doble de area que el llanto de Danny, impactando contra este y lanzándolo contra un edificio el cual queda hecho polvo, callendo en ruinas encima de Danny.

Dan se eleva por los aires y ve a Danny totalmente malherido, con los escombros encima, entonces este se despide de el –"por cierto, dale gracias a los dragones, por ayudarme a ser liberado"- mientras canaliza energía de color morado en su mano izquierda, entonces dispara e impacta sobre Danny, creando una poderosa explosión de la cual solo se pueden escuchar los gritos del joven fantasma.

-PQ-

-"Danny….. Danny…..Danny"- es el eco de la voz de tucker la cual hace despertar al joven fentom, cuando este abre los ojos nota que estaba tirado dentro de un inmenso cráter estando en su forma humana, y junto a el estaba su amigo Tucker, Sam, sus padres y el equipo cazafantasmas y unos guardaespaldas de Tucker

-"por fin despiertas"- dice sam abrazando a Danny, pero Danny de repente recuerda algo muy importante

-"el filtro"- dice Danny con desesperación, rechazando a sam y tratando de levantarse, pero Tucker trata de mantenerlo sentado

-"tranquilo compañero debes reposar, te patearon muy fuerte el trasero"- pero Danny sujeta a Tucker de la franela

-"el filtro tuck, tenemos que llegar antes que…."- Danny se interrumpe a si mismo cuando ve que a lo lejos, donde se localizaba su casa, se genera una muy poderosa explosión, que cuya onda verdosa los alcanza rápidamente y cubre toda la ciudad

-PQ-

Danny despieta de nuevo, pero esta vez con su forma fantasmal, cuando se medio levanta logra ver que junto a el estaban tecnus, skulker y amber, y a su ves podía ver de lejos a otros fantasmas merodear, sobre un monton de tierra y escombros quemados, junto con algunas zonas donde se podía encontrar unas flamas de color verde

-"veo que despertaste chico"- le dice skulker

-"¿Qué paso aquí, donde están todos?"- pregunta Danny

-"el portal fantasmal exploto, la explosión desintegro toda la ciudad, sus edificios sus habitantes…"- decía amber

-"la explosión no afecto a ningún fantasma, razón por lo cual somos lo único que queda de ammity park"-

Al escuchar las palabras de sus compañeros fantasmales, Danny solo se lamenta –"no puede ser…. Nooo….. papa… mama… jazz…. Tucker….. sam…. Todos…por que….. POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEE"- entonces danny entre su ira solo concentra energia fantasmal, creando una ponderosa ola de viento que aleja a los demas fantasmas, y durante su rabia, toda su aura verde se torna morada por unos instantes, y entonces golpea el suelo con ambas manos y agrieta el suelo mientras grita y llora, hasta que su aura se torna verdosa de nuevo.

-"comprendemos tu dolor chico, nosotros también sentimos el peso de la muerte alguna vez, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirnos ayuda"- dice skulker

-"no…. Ustedes no pueden ayudarme en esto, esto es algo que debo averiguar yo mismo"- dice Danny mientras se levanta

-"te comprendo chico, pero nuestra propuesta sigue en pie, por si acaso"-

-"los dragones….. debo hallarlos, ellos son los responsables de todo esto"- dice Danny mientras recuerda las ultimas palabras que le dijo su yo del futuro, entonces Danny se va volando, desapareciendo entre la nubes.

Fuera de la ciudad debajo de un árbol estaba dan phantom en su forma normal, detrás de el se escucha una voz diciendo –" todo esta prosiguiendo tal como lo escribe la profecía"- la voz sale de las sombras, revelando a un anfibio de piel amarillenta y 6 puntos en la frente, era el mismo monje que había atacado anteriormente al dragon ruso

-"muy pronto su ira lo consumirá, y cuando eso ocurra, el y yo volveremos a ser uno"- dice dan

-"asi es, pero por ahora, solo nos queda esperar"- dice el monje mientras se va caminando

-"hmmm ya veo, pero para donde iras tu?"-

-"ire a orchid bay, debo encontrarme con el alla, pues tenemos que ver a la te-xuan-ze ¿quieres venir?"-

-"no…. Mejor me voy a la base, asi me tomare un descanso mientras ustedes están alla, nos veremos hasta entonces"- dice dan phantom mientras se va volando

El monje camina hasta llegar a una zona donde solo había tierra muerta, pero entre toda esa tierra esteril, había un hermoso clavel rojo, el monje coloca el dedo justo en medio de los petalos de la flor, entonces esta se cierra y de la tierra unas enormes raíces cubren todo su cuerpo y luego desaparecen con el.

-PQ-

Orchid bay una de las muchas ciudades protegida por un velo mágico que evita que los humanos tengan contacto con el mundo mágico, pero solo un humano y su hermano tienen acceso visual a este mundo.

en un parque de orchid bay, un grupo de mounstruos golpeados son apilados inconcientes por una chica asiática con un mechón morado en el cabello, la cual se sacude las manos como si hubiera sacado la basura

-"bien les dejare esta como advertencia, pero para la próxima los desterrare entendido?"- dice la joven asiática

-"bien hecho jun"- dice saltando de alegría un joven niño de ocho años

-"otro buen trabajo bien hecho no hermanita"- dice otro joven mayor

-"bien mejorr vallamonos antes de que se ponga el sol, ya quierro darrme una ducha caliente"- dice un pequeño perro parlante

-"muy bien chicos, regresemos a casa antes de que mama enloquezca de nuevo"- dice la joven mientras todos regresan a su hogar

Continuara

-PQ-

En el próximo capitulo de power quest

-"hola soy junniper lee….. algo raro le ocurre a mi brazalete, ¿nana me puedes explicar que ocurre?"-

-"actividad paranormal, pero esta es muy poderosa, parece que tu mas grande reto esta a punto de comenzar nieta mia"-

-"geniaaal ya quiero que cosas le esperan a jun"-

-"ray-ray, como llegaste hasta aquí?... bueno no importa, pero me pregunto que clase de enemigo será?"-

-"la pregunta no es que, sino quien es tu enemigo?"-

-"y tu quien eres chico cursi de la rosa?"-

-"es un clavel"-

-"lo que sea, que tengas en la mano lo usare para pincharte mientras te pateo el trasero"-

-"eso haras?, apuesto a que nisiquiera podras contra mi acompañante, en el próximo capitulo de power quest la **fuente de orchid bay"**

-"siiiiiiiiiiiii por que la magia esta en todos nosotros"-

-"ray-ray esa era mi frase"-

-"lo siento no me pude resistir hermana"-

-PQ-

Jake long american dragon/ Jeff Goode

Danny phantom/ Butch Hartman

Life and times of Junniper lee/ Judd Winick

Power Quest (fanfiction y OC`s)/ chImpA


	3. la fuente de orchid bay

QUE HUBO MI GENTE… primero que nada una disculpa muy grande a los lectores de mi power quest, los cuales terminaron siendo mas de lo que espere con solo 2 capitulos, cosa de la que estoy bastante contento, y como compensación, decidí posponer el fanfic de KND que estoy escribiendo junto con este, para traerles mas rápido el capitulo 4, pero por ahora lo que importa es el capitulo 3, y aquí les dejo el capitulo.

-En un parque de Orchid Bay, una anomalía entre el mundo humano y el mágico se daba por una criatura monstruosa de piel azulada, con cara amarillenta, o al menos así era hasta que la criatura sale volando por los aires debido al efecto de un puñetazo, el cual fue dado por una joven chica de 11 años, la cual se acerca al monstruo y le coloca el pie encima del hombro.

-"oye amigo, no se cual es tu problema, pero ¿podemos hacer esto de la forma fácil o la difícil?"- pregunta la chica de 11 años de descendencia asiática

Entonces el monstruo al zafarse de la chica sale huyendo del lugar

-"justo como lo imagine"-

Power Quest

Capitulo 3:

La fuente de Orchid Bay

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de nueva york, en el pórtico de su casa, jake long sigue sentado con spud mientras este revisa en su laptop

-"bien creo que ya se suficiente del chico fantasma, ¿pero que hay de la otra chica, Juniper lee?"- pregunta el joven long

-"valla viejo, pues no encuentro nada en la wikipedia"-

-"es por que debes usar el dominio de la web mágica"- interrumpe un muy pequeño ser, el cual estaba en el barandal de la escalera del pórtico de la casa de jake long, era un duende llamado Reggie

-"¿reggie que tal viejo?"- pregunta el joven jake

-"pues estaba solucionando unos problemas familiares con unos gremlins, por suerte ya todo está resuelto, entonces de pronto los vi investigando sobre Danny phantom, del cual soy fan"-

-"¿enserio soy el único que no lo conocía?"- dice jake

-"¿Cómo que no lo conocías?, ahora si te muerdo"- dice reggie abalanzándose sobre jake, pero este lo toma de la camiseta

-"ya cálmate reggie, ya se quién es y me parece genial"- entonces jake suelta al joven duende y lo deja en el suelo

-"mas te vale"-

-"oye reggie sabes algo sobre juniper lee?" pregunta jake

-"hmmm el nombre me suena conocido, si de lee´s se trata pues los mas famosos en el mundo mágico son los te-xuan-ze´s"-

-"buscando por dominio de web del mundo mágico, buscando te-xuan-ze….. ¡valla encontré una página exclusiva para estos!"-spud encuentra en la web una página totalmente detallada de los te-xuan-ze´s desde el primero hasta el actual, e incluso la biografía e historia de estos. –"wow viejo, esta página es genial, es una base de fans de los te-xuan-ze´s voy a ver en el buscador si esta junniper lee"- entonces spud escribe el nombre en el buscador, donde se muestra un solo resultado, apenas spud da click empieza a narrar la biografía de esta.

-"Junniper Lee, es la XXIV generación de te-xuan-ze nacida en orchid bay, actualmente tiene la edad de 11 años, y reside en una casa con sus padres, dos hermanos y su abuela, quien fue la XXIII te-xuan-ze nacida en orchid bay, fue elegida por sus ancestros a temprana edad y actualmente solo ha aprendido los poderes básicos de un te-xuan-ze, los cuales son súper fuerza, visión a través del velo mágico, y conocimiento de combate marcial por medio de transferencia ancestral"-

- "espera un momento, ¿velo mágico?, me suena ese nombre ¿Qué es eso?"- pregunta jake a lo cual reggie responde.

-"¿enserio en que mundo vives chico?, el velo mágico es una barrera que se coloco para dividir el mundo mágico del mundo humano, pero por varias razones algunos lugares no tienen velos mágicos, nueva york es uno de esos lugares, los dragones hicieron un trato con el te-xuan-xe hace alrededor de 600 años, en el cual decreta que las áreas donde no existen velos mágicos deben ser protegidas por los dragones, y el te-xuan-ze se encargaría de las zonas protegidas por el velo, pero por razones desconocidas un gran numero de criaturas perturba el equilibrio natural en el área de orchid bay, por esa razón el te-xuan-ze decidió mudarse a ese lugar, y ha residido ahí durante 450 años y el área de china donde residía originalmente ahora es protegida por 3 dragones"-

"-valla, esta interesante"- responde jake ante la información de reggie

-MQ-

Mientras en una pequeña zona de orchid bay la joven de 11 años, estaba en su motoneta dirigiéndose hacia la plaza central de orchid bay, en la cual se encuentran sus amigos, Roger, Ofelia, Jody y su ahora novio Marcus.

Junniper al llega a la plaza sale corriendo desde su motoneta y se dirige hacia donde están sus compañeros, en ese momento encuentra a Roger corriendo hacia el banco donde Ofelia y jody estaban sentadas

-"oigan oigan, se averió un camión de batidos en la calle al norte de la plaza y está entregando batidos gratis, es geniaaaaal"-

-"por esa razón has estado corriendo como tonto por toda la plaza?"- dice Ofelia mirando a Roger de re ojo

-"así es, ¿Qué esperan para ir?"-

-"lo siento Roger, vengo de comer con mi tía abuela y ya no me cabe mas nada"- dice jody

-"me puedes traer uno? Acabo de llegar y aun me tiemblan un poco las piernas por la motoneta"- dice jun

-"y que dices tú Ofelia?, se que te encantan los de mora"- pregunta Roger acercando un poco su cara a Ofelia

-"si para probar mi sabor favorito tengo que caminar al lado de ti mientras saltas como un retrasado, creo que mejor paso"-

En ese momento Roger frunce el ceño –" bien supongo que solo iremos Marcus y yo"-

-"pero yo no he dicho…"- Marcus intenta hablar pero Roger le toma del brazo y lo lleva a rastras

-"vamos viejo, los que reparten siempre tienen la mejor parte"- dice Roger mientras hala del brazo a Marcus, este voltea a ver a jun mientras esta le señala que valla con el

-"Ofelia por que eres tan dura con Roger?"- pregunta jun

-"¿de que hablas? Actuó natural"-

-"de hecho, eres mas dura con Roger que con la demás gente"- dice jody

-"sabes que le gustas a Roger desde hace tiempo, y por eso pienso que eres algo injusta con el"- dice jun

En ese momento Ofelia se sonroja –"¿pero que rayos hice yo para gustarle?, es decir nunca estuvimos de acuerdo en algo y todas sus bromas me parecen tontas y sin gracia"-

-"bueno dicen que los opuestos siempre se atraen"- dice jody en tono de burla haciendo que Ofelia se sonroje mas

-"¿Por qué ahora están empeñadas en hablar de esto?, me parece absurdo en realidad"-

-"por que pensamos que deberías darle una oportunidad"- dice jun tocando el hombro de Ofelia –"y quien sabe podría incluso hasta gustarte"- en ese momento jun le da a Ofelia una risa burlona

-"olvídenlo, prefiero comerme mis propias viseras"- dice Ofelia, y entonces voltea hacia jody –"¿y que hay de ti? Siempre he notado que siempre te concentras en ayudar a los demás con sus problemas emocionales y románticos, pero tú nunca pareces estar interesado en algo así"-

-"si bueno no está de más querer ayudar a mis amigos antes de ayudarme a mi…. Y por que desvías el tema?"- pregunta jody

En ese momento el brazalete de junniper empieza a sonar, esta lo tapa con la mano para reducir el sonido y así ocultarlo de sus amigos –"eeeh discúlpenme, eeeh tengo que, arreglar un asunto con… la tarea de mi hermano"- en ese momento jun sale corriendo y al momento en el que mira el brazalete para ver quien ocasiona la anomalía en el velo mágico.

En ese momento logra notar una misteriosa persona la cual se localizaba en –"la fuente de la plaza central?... enserio?"- en ese momento se regresa para el centro de la plaza

-"¿oye jun que paso con la tarea de tu hermano?"- pregunta jody

-"hubo un cambio de planes"- dice junniper, mientras saca el celular para hacer una llamada, no pierde su vista encima de tres sujetos los cuales estaban sentados en la fuente de la plaza

El primero era un sujeto vestido de negro que su boca era tapada por una larga bufanda morada la cual también enrollaba su área abdominal, y vestía en los ante brazos y ante piernas un vendaje morado que se enrollaba varias veces haciendo un vendaje ancho en estos, junto a este estaban dos sujetos pelirrojos y descamisados, los cuales uno era sumamente alto mientras el otro era bajo y delgado, en el pequeño sobresalían sus colmillos superiores, mientras que al alto le sobresalían los inferiores, ambos tenían armas primitivas las cuales eran hechas con huesos, piedras y madera.

Entonces junniper llama a su abuela –"¿Qué ocurre cariño?"- pregunta la abuela

-"nana ,tenemos un problema, tengo tres sujetos en un área publica y no sé qué hacer?"-

-"pues haz lo que mejor sabes hacer"-

-"lo haría de no ser porque están en medio de la plaza central y no puedo dejar que la gente me vea luchar contra seres que no pueden ver"-

-"un momento donde dijiste que se localizaban?"-

-"en la plaza central por eso es que…."- junniper es interrumpida

-"jun escucha, hagas lo que hagas no dejes que esos sujetos se acerquen a la fuente"-

-"de hecho están sentados en esta... pero que es tan importante como para…"-

-"escucha sácalos de ahí a como dé lugar"-

-"pero que hay de las personas al frente, y mis amigos pensaran que soy una loca que le gusta lanzar los puños al aire"-

-"busca la manera pero debes alejarlos de la fuente sea como sea"-

-"pero que es tan importante para que sea protegido?...hola?, abuela?"- entonces juniper se da cuenta que fue colgada –"oh genial, supongo que no queda de otra"-

Mientras tanto la abuela ve a Monroe –"Monroe busca a Dennis, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible"-

-MQ-

Entonces juniper guarda el teléfono y se dirige hacia la fuente de la plaza central, entonces intenta comunicarse con estos sujetos.

-"oigan, no se que se traen ustedes pero por favor aléjense de la fuente por las buenas o…."-

-"o sufriremos la ira de la gran te-xuan-ze?"- interrumpe el sujeto pelirrojo delgado de baja estatura –"sabemos bien que no atacaras en frente de todas estas personas"-

-"pero no te preocupes, hubiéramos destruido la fuente hace tiempo pero en realidad esperábamos a que vinieras un día a la plaza"- dice el pelirrojo de alta estatura, haciendo que el otro pelirrojo se dé una palmada en la cara

-"Tropos inútil, se supone no deberías decir eso"- dice el sujeto bajo y delgado

-"lo siento Lycan, se me soltó"- dice tropos colocándose la mano en la nuca

-"¿y porque razón esperaban por mi?"-pregunto la joven juniper

-"¿no lo sabes verdad? ¿que es lo que está en la fuente?"- dice lycan

-"la idea principal era esperar a que la gente se fuera de la plaza, así no tendrías problemas para luchar contra nosotros"- dice tropos

-"enserio tienes que contarle todos nuestros planes?"- pregunta lycan

En ese momento llega Marcus atrás de juniper –"oye jun ¿con quién hablas? Roger y yo ya llegamos y te traje un batido"-

-"que dulce Marcus, me esperas un momento por favor?"-

-"la chica esta con sus amigos y estos no se irán sin ella, no valdrá la pena esperar así que mejor démosle un espacio entre los espectadores"- dice tropos sacando un enorme mazo de madera de su espalda, juniper toma a Marcus y con él se lanzan al suelo mientras tropos da un poderoso golpe a la fuente haciendo que vuelen pedazos por todas partes y el agua de esta salga disparada en un enorme chorro.

-"tropos maldito loco aunque sea avísanos antes de hacer esas estupideces"- dice lycan totalmente empapado y con escombro en todo el cuerpo, junto a él está el sujeto vestido de negro el cual solo se sacude un poco

-"lo lamento hermano, me deje llevar"- tropos se coloca de nuevo la mano en la nuca mientras sonríe inocentemente

Los demás compañeros de jun al ver lo que ocurrió de inmediato se dirigieron hacia el centro de la plaza para ayudar a juniper y a Marcus, jody y Ofelia ayudan a estos a levantarse.

-"¿se encuentran bien?"- pregunta jody mientras levanta a juniper

Ofelia está ayudando a Marcus a levantarse, pero de repente mira a Roger el cual está parado estático sin hacer nada –"¿oye que rayos estás haciendo?"- le pregunta Ofelia pero este parece no prestarle atención, solo está mirando hacia la fuente –"oye si es por lo de hace rato, enserio lo siento no tenía intenciones de…."- Ofelia se interrumpe a si misma cuando Roger señala con la mano hacia la fuente destruida haciendo que Ofelia se voltee a ver.

En ese momento ven a los tres sujetos causantes de la destrucción de la fuente, sin saber de donde salieron, y como llegaron hasta ahí por no poder verlos antes, Ofelia solo pregunta por estos haciendo que todos los demás del grupo los vean también, todos solo pudieron sorprenderse, pero la mas sorprendida fue jun al notar que sus amigos podían ver a estas criaturas las cuales deberían ser cubiertas por el velo mágico. Todas las personas en la plaza logran notar a estos tres sujetos y entran en confusión y miedo al ver a estos tres sujetos armados apareciendo de la nada después de la destrucción de la fuente.

-"como abras notado, te-xuan-ze ahora los humanos comunes pueden vernos"- lycan ríe mientras alza los brazos

-"¿Cómo es posible, que tiene que ver la fuente con el velo?"- pregunta juniper, los amigos de jun están confundidos

-"¿conoces a estos sujetos?"-pregunta jody

-"es una larga historia chicos, tal vez crean que estoy loca, pero puedo resumirla, la magia existe y soy la guardiana que evita que esta se revele ante el mundo humano, ustedes no deberían saber esto y mucho menos verlo porque las criaturas mágicas son invisibles gracias a un velo mágico…"-

-"pues viendo como lo explicas tiene algo de sentido…..solo algo"- dice Marcus

-"pero por alguna razón ahora pueden verlos ¿Qué demonios hicieron ustedes?"-

-"la fuente protege una mística piedra la cual es la creadora del velo mágico, pero una vez es sacada de su lugar esta deja de funcionar"- dice tropos haciendo que lycan le golpee en la cabeza

-"grandísimo idiota, si no fueras mi hermano, te cortaría la lengua en este instante ¿Qué te cuesta mantenerte callado?"-

-"y por que tus amigos son tan torpes?"- pregunta Ofelia

-"Estos no son mis amigos…. Son los tipos malos a los que debo dar una paliza, y después de hacerlo debo borrarles de nuevo sus memorias"-

-"borrárnosla de nuevo, significa que ya ha ocurrido antes?"- pregunta Roger

-"si, para que vean por al menos unos segundos que mi vida no es fácil"- juniper mira a los alrededores –"una piedra que crea el velo"- en ese momento jun logra ver que justo detrás de sus amigos esta el sujeto de negro el cual cargaba la piedra, era una piedra negra con un tallado el cual destellaba un color dorado, juniper voltea para ver que el sujeto de negro no estaba cerca de la fuente, esta solo se preguntaba como hizo este sujeto para llegar hasta ahí tan rápido sin que esta se diera cuenta

-"jun estos sujetos me dan miedo"- dice jody abrazando el brazo de juniper

-"deberías temernos niña"- dice lycan mientras saca un brazalete el cual sostiene dos enormes cuchillas y les pasa la lengua a estos –"la razón por la que las criaturas mágicas estamos aquí, es para borrar a las razas inferiores, y la raza humana es sin duda una raza inferior"-

-"chicos sujétense de mí, ahora"- le susurra juniper a sus amigos, estos al hacerle caso esta los toma y da un gran salto alejándose de lycan, tropos y el sujeto de negro antes de que estos le lanzaran hacia estos para atacarlos, pero antes de que juniper lograra aterrizar, el sujeto de negro aparece de repente debajo de esta, como si hubiera salido por debajo del suelo, este le da un fuerte gancho en la cara haciendo que esta se suelte de sus amigos y estos caigan al suelo.

El sujeto de negro se coloca al frente de juniper mientras esta aun esta en el suelo sobándose la quijada, este solo la observa mientras juega con la piedra lanzándola suavemente hacia arriba y atrapándola al caer, pero de repente un rayo de energía empuja a este sujeto y lo estrella contra un árbol, cuando juniper mira hacia la dirección de donde salió este rayo logro ver que su abuela Dennis y Monroe habían logrado llegar a la plaza para ayudar a jun. La nana llevaba puesta su armadura de batalla, armada con un bojutsu, Dennis sostenía un bastón mágico con una joya de color lila, y Monroe tenía amarrado en su lomo un bolso el cual contenía un libro de hechizos y la piedra de destierro.

-"jun la piedra"- grita la abuela señalando hacia la piedra la cual estaba justo enfrente de esta, juniper se arrodilla y toma la piedra, luego rueda y salta justo antes de que tropos se apareciera encima de esta dando un poderoso martillazo con el cual rompe el suelo, jun sale corriendo de tropos mientras este le persigue, pero la abuela defiende a su nieta dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara con el bojutsu a tropos.

Monroe saca su libro de hechizos y con unas plantas que tenia guardadas hace un conjuro con el cual lanza las plantas al aire y estas forman un fuerte viento el cual duerme a todos los humanos que estaban en la plaza, incluyendo a los amigos de jun, Dennis es el único que no resulta afectado por tomar un antídoto a este antes de llegar a la plaza

Lycan en su lugar va hacia donde están Monroe y Dennis y decide atacar a este, Dennis se lugar defender apenas de los ataques de este, pero sabe que no podrá esquivar los veloces ataques de lycan por mucho, así que antes de que este le logre asestar un golpe letal en la cabeza Dennis impacta la parte trasera de su bastón contra el suelo y genera una explosión mágica la cual aleja a lycan, Dennis susurra un conjuro mientras mueve su bastón y dispara un rayo de energía hacia lycan antes de que este logre reaccionar, lanzando a este justo hacia el centro de la plaza.

-"y mi mama dice que mis juegos de rol solo eran una pérdida de tiempo"- entonces Dennis toma el bastón el cual humea por el calor generado por el disparo, entonces este sopla el humo

-"oye no erran tres sujetos?"- pregunta Monroe al ver que solo estaban lycan y tropos en la plaza

-"oye tienes razón ¿que se hizo el otro sujeto?"- pregunta Dennis

-"deberías concentrarte más en mi"- dice lycan corriendo a toda velocidad y lanzando un zarpazo con sus garras metálicas, Dennis se defiende de estas con su bastón, pero este usa la fuerza de Dennis en su contra haciendo que este le pase al lado, lycan aprovecha y le da una fuerte patada en la espalda la cual derriba a Dennis, entonces lycan va hacia el bastón y lo patea alejándolo de Dennis, Monroe ataca a lycan mordiéndolo en el hombro pero este lo agarra del lomo y lo suelta en el aire, y justo antes de caer lo patea como un balón de futbol

-"un asqueroso humano teniendo la osadía de usar la magia a la cual no tiene ni la dignidad ni el derecho de tener, enserio me das asco"-

-"si no eres humano entonces que se supone que eres?"- pregunta Dennis mientras intenta levantarse

Lycan se arrodilla frente a él y le responde-"lo que realmente soy podría atormentarte lo suficiente como para unir tu miedo con el dolor que te ocasionara el corarte en pedazos, cosa que me encantaría hacer"- lycan toma a Dennis por el cuello y apunta la garra metálica de la otra mano hacia la cara de Dennis, pero antes de decir o hacer algo recibe una fuerte patada en la cara la cual es dada por juniper, lycan se levanta y se pone en guardia.

Entonces este la ataca dando fuertes zarpazos hacia jun, pero esta los esquiva apenas, aunque lycan demuestra ser lo suficientemente veloz como para dar un zarpazo hacia la cara de juniper con el cual esta instintivamente se cubre con la piedra la cual al impactar crea un poderoso impacto el cual empuja a ambos con la fuerza suficiente para dejarlos a cincuenta metros del impacto.

El impacto hizo que juniper soltara la piedra y esta quedo justo en medio de lycan y jun, entonces ambos corren a toda velocidad hacia esta, pero lycan demuestra ser incluso más veloz que la misma te-xuan-ze y logra tomar la piedra antes de que jun llegase hasta ella, entonces este al tomarla se barre esquivando el golpe que jun le tenía preparado dar y a la vez golpeándola en la pierna haciendo que esta tropiece y caiga al suelo, lycan entonces da un salto alejándose de jun.

Tropos ataca a la abuela con su masa, la cual es esquivada fácilmente por la abuela, pero esta empieza a gemir

-"¿cansada anciana, que tal si la llevo a su casa?"- dice tropos dando un martillazo verticalmente el cual la nana esquiva retrocediendo, entonces esta aprovecha y usa la masa de tropos para dar un gran salto y darle una gran patada a lycan en el aire antes de que este llegase a aterrizar.

Cuando lycan cae al suelo la abuela se agacha para tomar la piedra, pero es golpeada por el enorme mazo de madera de tropos el cual lanza a gran velocidad, este se acerca a la piedra pero es derribado por un rayo de Dennis a lo que este recupera el bastón, pero lycan se levanta y toma la piedra a gran velocidad esquivando los rayos de Dennis, este le hace una mueca de burla mientras huye con la piedra, pero se topa con juniper la cual le quita la piedra de la mano y golpea a lycan en la cara derribando a este.

Juniper le lanza la piedra a Dennis, pero tropos se pone enfrente de el, pero antes de que este la atrapase Monroe la atrapa con el hocico y huye a gran velocidad pasando por debajo de las piernas de tropos, este al agacharse juniper salta encima de este, y así todos se van con Dennis

-"rápido la piedra de destierro"- dice la abuela mientras Monroe saca la piedra de destierro y la une a la piedra del bastón de Dennis, y empieza a dar un largo conjuro mientras Dennis apunta el bastón hacia lycan y tropos

-"yo lo pensaría muy bien antes de desterrarnos"- dice el sujeto de negro el cual aparece de la nada sosteniendo a un chico con su mano"-

-"suéltame tonto engendro de pésima vestimenta"- dice el chico de ocho años mientras da puñetazos al aire tratando de alcanzar la cara del sujeto de negro en vano.

-"ray ray"- dice juniper totalmente preocupada

-"te dijimos que te quedaras en la casa"- dice la nana

-"lo siento nana, pero no pude evitar seguirlos a escondidas, hasta que este tonto me arruino la diversión"- dice ray ray señalando al sujeto de negro

-"¿vamos que esperan para desterrarnos?"- dice el sujeto de negro mientras coloca sus dedos con uñas afiladas como cuchillos directo en el cuello de ray ray sin lastimar a este –"o pueden darnos la piedra y tener a su pequeño familiar a salvo"-

-"no lo escuches jun, destierra a estos tontos"- dice ray ray

-"jejeje ¿no se si eres valiente, o si realmente eres estúpido?" le dice lycan a ray ray

-"yo se yo se, de seguro es estúpido"- responde tropos

-"mas estúpido eres tu quien no reconoce una pregunta retorica"- dice lycan mientras golpea a tropos en la cabeza

Al final juniper no hace otra cosa mas que ceder, toma la piedra y la lanza hacia el sujeto de negro, mientras este posiciona la mano para atraparla, de repente la raíz de una planta aparece de los arboles del parque de la plaza y toma la piedra antes de que el sujeto de negro la ataje, cuando todos voltean a ver, del parque sale un sujeto rubio de ojos azules, de baja estatura, con una chaqueta negra con líneas verde en los bordes, pantalón negro y botas negras, este se cubre el rostro con un clavel en la mano y con la otra sostiene la piedra.

-"usar a un niño para conseguir el triunfo, realmente me avergüenzas Finxus, no me esperaba un truco tan bajo de ti"- dice mientras camina hacia el centro de la fuente, junto a el camina el sujeto de piel amarillenta, el cual coloco los nombres en la cabeza de piedra durante la ceremonia de elección de los dragones

-"¿un monje de shirem, que hace acompañando a este sujeto?"- pregunta la nana

-"suelta al niño finxus, haremos esto mas divertido, ustedes elegiran a su mejor luchador, y lucharan uno a uno contra el que yo elija, el ganador se queda con la piedra"- dice el sujeto rubio haciendo que lycan y tropos se colocasen en guardia –"finxus"- dice el chico rubio haciendo que lycan y tropos bajen los hombros

-"que?, pero señor si finxus no hizo nada?"- se queja lycan

-"tiene razón señor, además de que el…."-

-"silencio"- dice el chico rubio –"ya tome mi decisión"-

-"aawwwww"- dicen lycan y tropos al unísono

-"que clase de chico eres para que un par de maniáticos como estos sigan tus ordenes?"- pregunta la nana

-"el chico el cual salvo la vida de tu nieto, deberías estar agradecida y no hacer tantas preguntas"-

-"no tendré de otra mas que averiguarlo por la fuerza"- dice la nana, pero juniper se pone enfrente de ella

-"no nana, esta es mi pelea, es mi deber como te-xuan-ze"-

-"veo esa mirada tuya, no importara cuanto te insista que me dejes combatir a mi, pero te advierto, ten cuidado de estos sujetos, no son nada de lo que has visto antes"-

-"entendido"-

Finxus suelta a ray ray y este al correr se coloca atrás de su abuela, mientras jun y finxus se colocan en sus posiciones de combate finxus llama a jun con la mano, entonces esta accede y comienza a atacar a finxus con varios golpes y patadas las cuales finxus detiene con sus manos, este contra ataca dado tres golpes con las manos abiertas, los cuales son esquivados por jun, cuando finxus da el tercer golpe jun se agacha y dando media vuelta le desde abajo una fuerte patada en la quijada a finxus que lo hace volar en el aire, pero este se recupera y cae de pie.

Finxus se soba la quijada y luego entra en posición de combate, este corre hacia jun y vuelve a atacarle, dando golpes mas rapidos y añadiendo patadas, pero jun esquiva estos ataques con rapidez excepto la ultima patada la cual detiene con el brazo y con el otro golpea a finxus en el pecho alejándolo un poco de jun, esta entonces se acerca a este y le da dos ganchos desde arriba haciendo que finxus agache la cabeza y luego remata con un upercut derribando a finxus, pero este se recupera y con las garras de sus dedos índices se agacha y traza un circulo alrededor de el.

Juniper va hacia el, pero este salta y cuando jun esta dentro del circulo finxus chasquea los dedos y donde estaba el circulo se crea un portal que absorbe a jun y luego se cierra, finxus entonces con sus garras da un sarpazo al aire que abre un portal encima de el del cual jun sale cayendo, entonces finxus coloca su puño justo donde aterrizara el abdomen de jun dándole un fuerte golpe a esta que le saca el aire mientras queda colgando del puño de finxus.

Este se impulsa y lanza a jun directo al suelo con la fuerza suficiente para agrietar el suelo alrededor de juniper, entonces finxus crea otro portal en el aire, toma a jun por el cabello y la lanza hacia el portal, abre un portal frente a el de donde sale jun de espaldas a finxus, este a recibe dándole una patada en la espalda que envía a jun a 30 metros de distancia de finxus.

Juniper aunque se levanta el dolor en su espalda le hace difícil el mantenerse de pie, esta espera a finxus el cual camina lentamente hacia ella, cuando este llega juniper le va a dar un fuerte golpe hacia la cara, pero este se anticipa y crea un pequeño portal enfrente de el, y se abre uno atrás de jun golpeándose ella misma en la espalda justo donde recibió la patada de finxus, Juniper cae hacia finxus por su propio golpe entonces este la toma por el cuello y la mantiene elevada en el aire

-"acabala"- dice el chico rubio haciendo que finxus con la mano libre la abre revelando sus garras afiladas, y cuando este esta a punto de dar el golpe final, de repente una poderosa corriente de aire la cual destruye todo a su paso empuja a finxus y lo manda a volar estrellándolo contra un árbol, cuando todos voltean de donde vino esa corriente resultaba ser la abuela de jun la cual tenia la palma abierta.

-"detesto cuando alguien arruina la diversión, el combate era uno contra uno anciana, ¿que acaso no escuchaste?"- dice el chico rubio el cual mueve dos dedos de su mano derecha en línea diagonal y entonces una enorme raíz de color verde sale del suelo justo al lado de la nana, la raíz a gran velocidad pasa por la axila de esta atravesándole el hombro y el cuello, jun ray ray, dennis y monroe quedan paralizados del shock al ver a la nana siendo atacada de manera tan brutal, la raíz vuelve al sub suelo y la nana cae de lado, dennis la sostiene y trata inútilmente de detener la hemorragia de su cuello.

-"no te preocupes, no dañe ningún puto vital, solo atravesé músculos y venas pequeñas, si se dan prisa podrán salvarla"- dice el chico rubio pasándole la piedra al monje de shirem este toma una piedra azul que tenia en el bolsillo y junta esta piedra con la piedra de la fuente mientras hace un conjuro el cual hace brillar ambas piedras, entonces este al terminar el conjuro alza ambas piedras al aire y un haz de luz crea un campo luminoso que cubre toda la ciudad, y luego este se regresa hasta la piedra, cuando jun observa a su alrededor nota que sus amigos los cuales estaban dormidos ya no estaban donde ella los dejo, es mas no los veía por ninguna parte, de la misma forma tampoco veía a dennis, e incluso todos los humanos que estaban dormidos en la plaza habían desaparecido.

-"¿que acaba de ocurrir?"- pregunta ray ray mientras toma a la nana

-"la piedra de la fuente de orchid bay esta programada podríamos decir, para reconocer a cada humano y ser mágico en la ciudad y mantener a estos alejados con el velo mágico, la piedra de mi amigo es un cristal de captura, es una piedra que funciona similar a la roca de destierro, pero esta en lugar de enviarte a un cierto lugar, te encierra dentro de la piedra, usando la piedra de captura junto con la piedra de la fuente, mi amigo creó un hechizo que uso el velo como medio para transportar la magia de la piedra de captura, haciendo que todos los humanos reconocidos por la piedra sean capturados dentro de esta, dejando a las criaturas mágicas como ustedes y yo intactos, creeme yo no sabía de esto, dale gracias a los dragones por darme esta información"- dice el chico rubio.

luego riendo suavemente este levanta la mano y del suelo unas enormes flores rojas se abren debajo de finxus, lycan tropos el monje de shiem y el chico de rubio, envolviendo a estos entre sus pétalos y luego los pétalos salen volando a todas direcciones dejando solo el tallo y unos sujetos desaparecidos.

-"jun tenemos que darrnos prrisa e ir a la casa para sanar a la nana, jun me estas escuchando? JUUUN"- grita Monroe al ver que juniper solo esta de rodillas con la cabeza agachada

La impotencia de esta al ver a sus amigos y familia desaparecer enfrente de sus ojos y no haber podido hacer nada, mas ver como su abuela es herida con gravedad, solo le crea frustración e ira la cual la levantar la cara y gritar al aire

-"NANAAAAAA AYUDAME"- entonces esta deja su cara caer al suelo y empieza a llorar.

-MQ-

En el próximo capitulo de Power quest

-"Hola soy juniper lee, ¿Monroe que quizo decir ese sujeto con los dragones?"-

-"no lo se, toma es un mapa que te llevarra hacia la isla de los drragones, ve y habla con ellos tenemos que saberr todo lo relacionado a estos sujetos"-

-"veo que tenemos algo en común, ambos tenemos un mismo enemigo, yo también quisiera hablar con los dragones"-

-"veo que no soy la única afectada por estos tipos, soy jun y tu?"-

-"Danny phantom"-

-"¿Por qué estas destruyéndolo todo que acaso te volviste loco?"-

-"ellos me lo han quitado todo, ahora les devolveré el favor"-

-"no se cual es su problema chicos, pero tampoco me interesa, lo único que me importa ahora es patear sus traseros asi que prepárense para recibir un poco del dragon occidental"-

-"quisiera ver que lo hagas dragón"-

-"ya basta chicos, o no tendré de otra que detenerlos yo misma"-

-"todo ocurre según el plan señor"-

-"excelente monshiro ahora solo queda dejar que se destruyan entre ellos mismos y no tendremos a nadie que pueda detenernos"-

-"en el próximo capítulo de Power quest: dragones vs fantasmas vs te-xuan-ze"-

Jake, Jun y Danny: -"por que la magia esta en todos nosotros"-


	4. dragon vs fantasma vs te-xuan-ze

BUEN DÍA MI GENTEEEEE de nuevo luego de jornadas de trabajo y un semestre fatal en el instituto vuelvo de un enorme hiatus de escritura, para traerles el 4to capitulo de Power quest, en el cual se dará al fin el gran encuentro entre los 3 protagonistas de esta temporada, ahora que ya se dieron las introducciones de los personajes, ya es hora de que arranque la verdadera trama, así que prepárense porque si le gusto lo que vieron en los anteriores 3 capítulos, lo que viene será para patear traseros.

-"toma, muéstrale este boleto y dile que viene de mi parte, el sujeto se llama Carl"- dice el perro Monroe a Juniper luego de darle una especie de ticket de color plateado

-"¿Carl?"- pregunta la chica

-"si, es el abreviado que usamos para el nombre Carlontes, es un reptiloide que siempre lleva un remo atado a la espalda y un sombrero de paja, normalmente cobra dos monedas de plata, la idea la tomo de un sujeto que conoció en el rio estigia en el inframundo, dice que tiene una fortuna en plata por eso pues es el único barquero que puede trasladar los espíritus de los muertos en ese rio"-

-"¿y como es que llego al inframundo?"-

-"no tengo idea, dice que es una horrible experiencia que no quiere recordar, siempre que le mencionamos eso se soba la cicatriz que tiene en un lado de la cabeza, cobra caro, pero con ese boleto le puedo pagar después, además es el único medio por el cual podemos acceder a la ciudadela de los dragones, sin ser un dragón, y sin ser invitados por estos"-

-"¿y que harán con nana, podrá sanarse bien?"-

-"tranquila chica, ha sobrevivido a cosas peores"-

-"¿enserio?"-

-"no, jamás había visto algo así, pero por suerte podrá sanarse, requiere de mucho reposo, y no te preocupes yo me encargare de protegerla de cualquier daño"-

La charla entonces es interrumpida por el sonido de una explosión que provenía del sótano de la casa de Juniper, acompañado por el grito de un chico de 8 años, asustado por la travesura que el mismo acaba de hacer con las pociones mágicas escondidas dentro del sótano

-"incluyéndolo a él"- dice Monroe mencionando al joven ray ray –"ve, rápido, si ellos son los responsables de esto, lo menos que deberían hacer es darles explicaciones a la te-xuan-ze, así que no pierdas tiempo, nosotros nos cuidaremos"- se despide Monroe antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo a la casa de los lee, Juniper en ese instante voltea también y empieza a caminar, sin notar que entre los arboles estaba espiándola un sujeto encapuchado

-"la isla de los dragones, justo a donde tengo asuntos pendientes"- en ese instante el muchacho encapuchado abre sus ojos dejando salir una mirada color verde, en ese entonces el muchacho desaparece en el aire volviéndose transparente sin dejar rastro alguno

Power Quest

Capitulo 4:

Dragón vs Fantasma vs Te-xuan-ze parte 1

En la gran isla de los dragones, cuidad donde se halla el famoso consejo de dragones y donde aquellos dragones a los cuales no tienen un país al cual pertenecen y por ende viven en la ciudadela, en casas de todo tipo de arquitecturas, pero donde predomina la arquitectura china en la mayoría de las casas en esta.

En el medio de la isla está el gran castillo del consejo de los dragones, anteriormente lugar donde se eligieron a 5 guerreros y donde un dragón murió a sangre fría, ahora es sede de un importante evento el cual envuelve al dragón occidental, pues se le dará el poder de la "llama interna" a este mismo el cual es el candidato más joven que cuyo poder dormido será liberado, esto debido al gran valor que tuvo al enfrentar a dark dragón meses atrás.

En una sala oscura dentro de uno de los pasillos del castillo del consejo, dominada por la oscuridad, los miembros del dragón, y laochi Long el abuelo de Jake, están todos encapuchados sosteniendo una llama con sus propias manos para dar un poco de iluminación al cuarto. Los cuatro miembros del consejo estaban rodeando al joven Jake el cual estaba de rodillas, solo con un pantalón negro puesto.

-"en este momento todo el poder que ha sido sellado en el momento en el que naciste será liberado, dándote habilidades que solo pueden ser usadas por los dragones más experimentados-" dice el maestro del consejo llamado kulde

-"a este poder se le menciona con el nombre de la llama interna"- dice el consejero africano llamado andam

-"al ser el candidato más joven de la historia, ponemos en cuenta que confiamos en tus habilidades, y en la gran sabiduría que te ha compartido tu maestro para recibir este poder"- dice el consejero de Guatemala llamado kukulkan

-"pero ten cuidado joven dragón, la razón por la cual no se le hace a jóvenes de tu edad, es porque no tienen la habilidad suficiente para sobrevivir a una liberación tan grande de sus propios poderes, así que en caso de que creas no poder con la carga, en el medio de la sala esta una cuerda, jala de esta e iremos a colocarte el sello de nuevo, para intentar de nuevo en tu adultez"- dice la consejera de Atlantis llamada omina

-"entendido"- dice el joven dragón el cual seguía arrodillado frente a los maestros

-"joven dragón, eres terco, arrogante, hablador, mal oyente, y que jamás alguien me había causado tantos problemas en la vida, y que si me hubieran dado a elegir hace 3 años, habrías sido al último candidato a quien yo entrenaría"- dice el abuelo laochi, haciendo que Jake se avergüence un poco, pero el abuelo continua hablando –" pero por no tener la opción de elegir, el alumno a quien consideraría mi última opción, se termino convirtiendo en un gran ejemplo para el futuro de los dragones, incluso si logras soportar la carga de tu llama interna o no, te diré en este momento que jamás he estado más orgulloso de ti como lo estoy ahora joven dragón"- en ese momento el joven Jake se sonroja por las últimas palabras escuchadas.

-"eeeh siii, gracias abuelo"- dice el joven Jake

–"y que cuando terminemos el ritual, el entrenamiento cuando lleguemos a casa será el doble de duro"- en ese momento el anciano se retira dejando al consejo solos con el joven Jake.

"-Muy bien, ya comenzaremos, prepárate"- dice kulde.

En ese momento los dragones hacen flotar las llamas que tenían agarradas en sus manos, y empiezan a maniobrarlas en los alrededores del cuarto, formando figuras al azar en todo el lugar que era iluminado por estas flamas que dejaban ver los antiguos dibujo en las paredes, en un momento el consejo empieza a manipular las llamas mas despacio y se forman rodeando a Jake, y empiezan a girar aumentando la velocidad hasta dar la impresión de que las cuatro llamas forman un circulo mientras bajan hacia el joven dragón, en el momento en que el circulo de llamas llega hasta los tobillos de Jake, estas flamas son detenidas por los maestros, y de repente con un brusco movimiento de muñeca, hacen que las flamas se dirijan a gran velocidad a impactarse con el centro de la cavidad torácica de Jake.

Las llamas entran al cuerpo de este y en ese momento se empieza a revelar una extraña marca en el pecho de Jake, era el sello que había recibido al nacer, el cual en el momento en que salió empezó a prender en llamas y a destruirse, en el momento en que el sello es destruido por completo, todo el cuerpo de Jake empieza a arder en llamas, en ese momento el joven dragón empieza a lanzar gritos contenidos, tratando de resistir al increíble dolor dado por las llamas que causan su propio cuerpo, en ese momento los miembros del consejo se retiran y cierran el cuarto con llave para asegurarse de que nadie pueda entrar a interrumpir el ritual.

-PQ-

-"psssss, niña…."- se oye una voz algo ronca –"levántate, ya falta poco para llegar"- dice de nuevo la voz despertando esta vez a la chica que reposaba su cabeza en la tabla de una vieja canoa.

La joven Juniper lee se levanta y se empieza a sobar el cuello, para calmar un poco el dolor causado por la tortícolis que ocasiono el quedarse dormida en una mala posición dentro de la canoa, al frente de ella estaba Carl el cual remaba hacia la ciudad de los dragones, la cual estaba ya a 300 metros de distancia, los edificios altos ya eran visibles desde donde ellos estaban, Juniper se levanta para poder apreciar mejor la arquitectura de los dragones.

.-"con que esta es la isla de los dragones"-

-"así es, dile a Monroe que si no me paga en dos meses, usare su piel para convertirlo en una aljaba para mi remo"-

-"por tu bien que te page, porque si intentas hacer eso, pues te daré un viaje sin retorno a visitar al barquero del rio estigia"- dice Jun volteando un poco la mirada para notar que Carl en ese instante empieza a sobarse la cicatriz que tenía en un lado de la cabeza mientras apretaba fuertemente los ojos por el dolor que le causaba la herida al recordar esa experiencia anteriormente mencionada.

Luego de varias horas la canoa por fin llega a destino, y se para en un muelle donde dragones pescadores parten para comerciar luego su mercancía dentro de la ciudad.

-"te esperare para cuando vuelvas, mientras aprovechare y comprare unos cuantos peces hiena, son deliciosos"- dice Carl sacando un trozo de cuero viejo en el cual guarda sus monedas, no son muchas, pero al ser de plata tienen gran valor.

Juniper entonces decide adentrarse a la ciudad y a observar esta, no es la primera no dragón en entrar a la isla, por esa razón ningún dragón u otra criatura mágica le prestaba atención, ninguna excepto una

-"valla, con que por fin llegamos"- dice un chico que se apareció atrás de ella, un joven con capucha negra, piel clara y ojos verde brillantes había aparecido detrás de Jun, el muchacho tenía una mano abierta apuntando hacia la nuca de Juniper, esta ilumina un rayo ectoplasmico que este dispara sin chistar y derriba a Jun al suelo –"ese golpe debió ser lo suficiente como para dejarte inconsciente y no matarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de llevarme hasta aquí, y pensar que tuve que estar intangible dentro de ti durante más de 12 horas, pero valió la pena"- dice el joven llamado Danny phantom el cual observa la ciudad que tiene al frente.

-"Ahora que por fin los encuentro…. Es hora de mi venganza"- en ese momento Danny se pone en una posición agresiva mientras recarga rayos ectoplasmicos en sus manos"-

-PQ-

-"estás totalmente seguro de que el chico podrá soportarlo laochi?"- pregunta la consejera omina

-"hmmmm….. Honestamente no lo sé"- responde laochi Long –"a pesar de que tengo fe en el muchacho, esta prueba sigue siendo otro nivel, el hecho de que nunca se ha hecho en alguien menor de 18 años hace que me preocupe de todos modos"-

-"no te sientas mal laochi, después de todo es tu familia"- dice el concejero kulde colocando su mano en el hombro del anciano –"además después de todas las pruebas que ha logrado superar estoy seguro que…."- en ese momento el consejero es interrumpido por un gran sonido que retumba desde el centro de la ciudad de los dragones, el sonido de una enorme explosión.

En ese momento los consejeros y el abuelo de Jake se asoman a la enorme ventana que da vista a toda la ciudad, solo para lograr ver que en el centro hay una gran nube oscura formada por la explosión, y en ese instante cerca del humo se forma otra explosión al lado de esta, y así sigue otro numero de grandes explosiones en el centro de la ciudadela de los dragones

-"iremos a averiguar lo que está pasando, laochi quédate a cuidar de tu alumno, nosotros nos encargaremos"- ordena kulde antes de transformarse junto a los otros tres miembros del consejo y volar hacia el lugar de la explosión.

-PQ-

en el lugar de las explosiones se encontraba Danny phantom usando su poder para causar el total caos a la ciudadela, destruyendo edificio por edificio, los dragones siendo guerreros natos no dudaban en atacarle, pero parecía inútil tratar de vencer a un enemigo que cuyas ráfagas de fuego pasaban a través de su cuerpo, uno a uno los dragones que se oponían ante el caían de un solo golpe de sus rayos ectoplasmicos, otros dragones huían de su furia preguntándose ¿quien era ese sujeto y por que causaba este caos?

Danny en medio de su locura iracunda es sorprendido por cuatro ráfagas de fuego que cuya fuerza le arrastran lejos de donde estaba parado y le dejan de rodillas, pues estas cuatro ráfagas eran ocasionadas por el mismo consejo dragón que decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos, o al fantasma mejor dicho.

Danny no dudo en ponerse de pie y volar hacia sus enemigos, los consejeros se separan para atacar a distancia y ser más difíciles de alcanzar por el chico fantasma, los consejeros dan un fuerte respiro, y luego lanzan una potente ráfaga de fuego que obliga a Danny a cubrirse con su escudo de ectoplasma, pero la energía recibida por los cuatro dragones es muy poderosa como para que su escudo aguante lo suficiente, así que Danny como último recurso decide expulsar una gran cantidad de energía para hacer retroceder un poco estas ráfagas y huir de estas colocándose por encima de los cuatro dragones, Danny aprovecha y decide hacer su técnica de multiplicación y así se vuelve un parejo combate cuatro contra cuatro.

-PQ-

Dentro de la oscura sala donde Jake se encuentra cara a cara con el destino, el joven dragón esta retorciéndose en el suelo por el gran dolor que le causa la combustión espontanea liberada por su propio cuerpo el cual es incapaz de controlar, su piel se está tornando oscura y lo único que hace es arrastrarse y gritar de agonía.

Se le había dicho que podía jalar de la cuerda que cuelga del techo que llamaría a su maestro en caso de que este no pudiese vencer la prueba, su maestro vendría a colocar de nuevo el sello dentro del el.

El joven dragón solo se arrastra hacia esta misma cuerda pues ya esta a punto de resignarse, el dolor es insoportable y cada vez peor, las llamas son cada vez mas grandes y cada vez consumen más su propio cuerpo, solo tiene que arrastrarse unos cuantos metros y todo ese dolor terminara en un instante, solo tiene que llegar hasta ahí, ya esta cerca, solo tiene que levantar la mano y jalar de esa cuerda, pero cuando su mano ya la toma de repente esta cuerda es cortada.

Frente a Jake aparece el monje de shirem que coloco los nombres en el dragón de piedra y encerró a todos los ciudadanos humanos de orchid bay dentro de una piedra mágica, Jake al ver que la cuerda fue cortada por este misterioso sujeto lo único que el joven dragón hace es pegar la frente contra el suelo mientras soporta el dolor, en ese momento el monje se agacha y mira directamente a Jake

-"lucha dragón, lucha"- le susurra al oído a Jake, este abre sus ojos y el monje continua hablando –"en este momento un fantasma muy poderoso está destruyendo esta isla, los miembros del consejo podrán detenerlo ¿pero por cuanto?"-

El monje en ese momento se levanta y al ver que Jake sigue agonizando este le arroja la cuerda cortada al suelo, justo donde este esta y alza la voz

-"si hubiera permitido que jalaras de ese cordel, tu maestro habría venido a tu rescate a sellar la llama interna dentro de ti, pero eso es algo que no puedo permitir. En estos momentos está ocurriendo algo grande, un evento que determinara el destino del mundo mágico y del mundo humano, y tu joven dragón eres parte de un linaje el cual cuya llama interna guarda un poder mas allá que el de la mayoría de los dragones, no puedo permitir que ese poder sea sellado durante más años, el destino no puede esperar más"- el monje camina en círculos alrededor de Jake y se detiene detrás de él –"en este momento nadie va a salvarte dragón y si tu no haces nada, ellos tampoco serán salvados, tu voluntad es más fuerte que la llama, ella es tuya, es tu poder, así que contrólalo porque no hay una segunda opción"-

Al escuchar las últimas palabras del monje Jake se levanta de rodillas y da un grito con todas sus fuerzas que logra resonar en varios pasillos del castillo del consejo.

-PQ-

Dentro de un pueblo de la isla de los dragones, destrozada por el ardor de una feroz batalla, salen volando a gran velocidad cuatro siluetas de forma perpendicular hacia la misma dirección, al chocar las cuatro entre si se aprecia que estas pertenecían a Danny phantom y a sus clones los cuales luego de ser frenados por sus propios cuerpos, desde la misma dirección por la cual salieron disparados un miembro del consejo vuela hacia el fantasma que arrojo desde lejos.

En ese momento los miembros del consejo al alcanzar a los cuatro fantasmas dan una poderosa patada al abdomen de cada fantasma, dejando a estos sin aire, pero en ese instante los fantasmas reaccionan y con el brazo derecho toman el pie con el cual fueron pateados, y con el izquierdo agarran el brazo derecho del clon de al lado, así empiezan estos a girar de forma horizontal sobre su propio eje como un trompo y descienden al suelo, los miembros del consejo al estar atrapados por los fantasmas giran con estos perdiendo el control a medida la velocidad del giro incrementa, hasta que cuando llegan al suelo el joven fantasma y sus clones sueltan a los consejeros dragones al mismo tiempo arrojándolos a cada uno hacia las casas que están a su alrededor, derribando a estas mismas por el impacto.

Danny se prepara para dar otro ataque, pero luego él y sus clones se detienen al ver que estaban rodeados por al menos veinte dragones de los cuales huían al principio, pero ahora deciden unir fuerzas para vencer a la amenaza fantasma, todos seguido de un fuerte respiro, exhalan pilares de llamas de sus bocas las cuales rodean al joven fantasma, este vuelve a cubrirse con un campo energético, pero esta vez eran demasiadas llamas como para volver a usar la estrategia de expulsión de energía, parecía ser el fin para el joven chico fantasma, pero un extraño fenómeno da un giro total al asunto.

Todas las llamas por alguna razón se empezaron a desviar y a desintegrarse de manera extraña, todo en el momento en que un sonido de guitarra eléctrica se empezó a escuchar cerca, los dragones estaban buscando el lugar de donde provenía este sonido, cosa que les hizo ignorar otro sonido el cual debían oír, y era el sonido de cientos de pequeños misiles dirigiéndose a cada uno de ellos, pero cuando el sonido ya no puede ser ignorado por el oído dragón, ya es tarde para actuar y son impactados inmediatamente contra la ronda de misiles que fue disparada desde arriba.

Desde el cielo, de donde provenían estos misiles bajaba un sujeto musculoso de piel pálida y una flama azul como cabello, bajaba lentamente con ayuda de un jet pack hacia donde estaba el chico fantasma

-"¿skullker?"- pregunta asombrado el joven fantasma

-"sabia que te meterías en problemas chico, por eso te envié a un amiguito antes de irte"- skullker recoge de la parte trasera de un hombro de Danny una pequeña araña metálica que parpadeaba una luz azulada –"así solo era cuestión de tiempo para que viniéramos a ayudarte en caso de que estuvieras en problemas"-

-"¿viniéramos, dijiste?"-

-"así es muchacho, observa"- dice skullker señalando alrededor para notar que los dragones esta vez no estaba enfrentando a uno, si no a una gran variedad de fantasmas, la joven amber que con cuya guitarra inutiliza el fuego dragón y con otra melodía los manda a volar con un aterrizaje forzoso.

-"publico difícil, nada con lo que yo haya lidiado"-

En otro lado technus que había poseído varios vehículos militares que encontró en una base militar cerca de amity park, atacaba con helicópteros y naves pequeñas

-"con mi gran sabiduría, yo el gran technus no dejare escapar a ninguno de ustedes primitivos dragones del ojo de mis grandiosos radares, sufran mi ira tecnológica"-

Desde el muelle se ve a la fantasma de las carnes viendo toda la carga que los pesqueros habían traído –"oooh, jamás había visto pescados así"-

-"es porque estos peces no son del mundo humano, solo los conseguiras en mundo mágico, como toda la carne que verá en esta isla"- dice un comerciante del muelle

-"ooh valla, nunca había trabajado con este tipo de carne, pero sea del mundo mágico o del mundo humano"- toda el pescado del muelle y la carne de unos almacenes cerca de este se van volando hacia la fantasma carnicera, formando un gran monstruo que golpea al comerciante arrojándolo al mar –"carne es carne"-

De otra parte un dragón de piel azul aleja a un par de fantasmas con una patada giratoria, pero sin previo aviso una enorme caja le cae encima y una fuerza le obliga a encerrarse dentro de esta, la fuerza que encerró al dragón en la caja, ahora le da una fuerte patada, lanzando a esta caja con el dragón dentro a una gran distancia

-"siente la furia del fantasma de las cajaaaas"- grita el fantasma alzando las manos

-"¿todos están aquí?"- pregunta Danny

-"solo los que acechábamos en amity park"-

-"¿pero por qué?"-

-"amity park era ya nuestro segundo hogar chico, habían personas que al principio nos temían, pero luego nos aceptaron como uno de ellos, aquel que haya sido responsable de lo que ocurrió en amity park, no será perdonado por ninguno de nosotros"-

-"no sabia que tenias un lado sensible skullker"-

-"no me hagas usar esto"- dice skullker apuntando a uno de sus brazos mecánicos

-"mejor úsalos en los responsables en liberar a mi yo futuro"-

-"si, sobre eso chico….."- skullker voltea a ver que Danny se había ido a combatir, entonces skullker le empieza a seguir mientras dispara a los dragones que le atacan.

-PQ-

A varios metros lejos del gran conflicto una joven chica de rasgos asiáticos que había sufrido un leve desmayo a causa de un rayo ectoplasmico, es golpeada suavemente por la mano de una pequeña niña que estaba pasando por ahí, la chica abre lentamente los ojos mientras se empieza a acariciar la mejilla para intentar sanar el golpe que recibió contra el suelo en el momento en el que cayó inconsciente, cuando se logra poner de rodillas y abrir bien los ojos, se sorprende al ver el enorme conflicto que se está generando justo al frente de ella.

-"¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?"- es lo primero que grita la joven lee al ver tal caos

-PQ-

El anciano laochi Long en medio del polvo trata de usar su visión de dragón para poder ver a través de el gran desastre ocasionado por una repentina explosión que ocurrió en el castillo del consejo, el anciano tose por la cantidad de humo y polvo de los alrededores, pero en un momento logra ver una pequeña luz la cual al seguir logra notar que es el cuarto donde Jake había hecho su ritual, pero ahora toda la oscuridad del cuarto se había ido debido a que la explosión había quemado las cortinas y destrozado los vidrios que rodeaban la habitación, laochi gira la perilla de la puerta la cual se safa y se sale de la puerta que cae al piso.

En la habitación ya el humo se había disipado y podía ver con mejor claridad, pero laochi se sorprendía con lo que vio en medio de la sala

-"Jake…eres tú?"-

Pregunta el anciano, pues aunque tenía la misma contextura física y rasgos faciales, ahora había un gran cambio en la forma de el dragón que estaba en la sala, y era una piel totalmente negra, el joven y ennegrecido dragón estaba mirando a los al rededores para buscar al monje que estaba en la sala, pero la única persona que lo acompañaba era su abuelo el cual lo golpea en la cabeza.

-"¡JAKE RESPONDE CUANDO TE HABLO!"-

-"ooouhc, enserio era necesario eso?"- pregunta el joven dragón para luego mirarse la piel de nuevo –"hmmm se ve genial, pero aun no logro acostumbrarme al negro"-

-"no te preocupes, será solo temporal, todo el fuego quemo tus escamas, pero cuando mudes de piel tendrá el color que tenía antes"-

-"¿próximo cambio de piel? Faltan meses para eso"-

-"estas escamas caerán rápido, tu muda será más rápida y además por la adaptación a tu nueva llama tus siguientes escamas serán mucho más fuertes"-

-"eso me gusta, muy bien ¿y donde esta ese chico fantasma? Quiero que pruebe una cucharada del nuevo dragón occidental"-

-"vamos, ya me dijeron que mas fantasmas se unieron a la fiesta, hay que detenerlos inmediatamente"-

-PQ-

En medio de la batalla Danny phantom estaba librando una feroz lucha contra los consejeros kulde y kukulkan, los cuales le logran rechazar con una patada doble y al alejarlo le dan de nuevo un potente ráfaga de fuego continua que obliga al chico fantasma a usar su campo de fuerza y a descender al suelo, pero la energía de los consejeros, a pesar de ser dos aun sigue siendo muy fuerte para el campo de Danny, aunque este oponga gran resistencia al final termina ocurriendo lo inevitable, el campo de energía cede y se forma una gran explosión que crea un espiral de fuego y humo que quema todo a su alrededor, cuando el humo se disipa ya no queda señal de Danny phantom, los consejeros se alivian al ver que ya se libraron de una amenaza, pero para su sorpresa dos luces verdes empezaron a brillar a las espaldas de los consejeros, cuando estos voltean a ver era Danny sin ningún rasguño o quemadura

-"¿creyeron que caería tan fácil en el mismo truco?"-dice Danny mientras las luces aumentan su tamaño

*"Descendió al suelo no porque estaba débil por nuestras ráfagas, lo hizo para poder hacerse intangible y pasar por debajo de nosotros y así tomarnos por sorpresa"* fueron los pensamientos del consejero kulde que analizo la situación cuando ya era tarda, pues el joven dragón ya iba a dar su disparo de gracia y acabar con los dos consejeros.

Los consejeros aceptan su derrota y cierran los ojos para su final, y así las luces que iluminaban a los dragones se apagan, pero cuando pasa el tiempo estos abren los ojos para ver a una joven chica de cabello lacio parada frente a ellos, era Juniper lee que sorprendió a Danny con un fuerte golpe que hizo volar al chico fantasma y hacerlo formar un enorme agujero en la última pared de un edificio derrumbado.

-"eso fue por el golpe que me diste al llegar"- dice Juniper señalando a Danny, este se levanta y camina lentamente hacia Juniper

-"entonces ya estamos a mano, así que vete de aquí si no quieres que te lastime"-

-"¿Por qué haces todo esto?"-

-"el me lo dijo, los dragones son la razón por la cual está libre la causa que destruyo todo lo que amo, su destrucción es lo menos que merecen estas escorias"- mira fijamente a Jun-" ¿o no es esa la razón por la cual viniste tu?"-

-"¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Enserio crees en lo primero que te dicen? ¿Al menos estas seguro de que si son los responsables?, no puedes estar ahí destruyendo todo sin siquiera….."- la joven lee es interrumpida por una poderosa llama que la obliga a retroceder y alejarse de Danny, la llama era ocasionada por Jake Long que estaba volando cerca de los chicos

-"por fin te encontré, así que eres tu quien está causando todo este alboroto"- dice Jake Long mientras deciende –" tal vez combatiste bien a los otros dragones, pero yo tengo algo que ellos no tienen"-

-"¿ah sí? ¿Y que se supone que es?"-

-"que soy el dragón occidental, así que prepárate para ser derrotado chico del peinado metrosexual"-

-"¿lo dices tú que usa ese tonto peinado para que su cabello combine con las espinas?"-

-"ok nadie se mete con mi peinado y vive para contarlo"-

-"basta ¿Qué acaso no podemos hablar bien esto en lugar de llegar a la…"- Juniper observa la mirada fija de los chicos –"uuurh chicos al fin, supongo que no tengo más que golpearlos primero y preguntar después"-

Jake y Danny se colocan en guardia junto a Juniper preparados para una poderosa batalla de proporciones épicas, el ruido de la batalla cerca a ellos no les afecta en nada, en sus alrededores solo reina el silencio creado por sus concentraciones, esperando a quien dé el primer golpe

-PQ-

En medio de una biblioteca iluminada solo por una ventana, un joven rubio observa el paisaje de flores que está en las afueras del edificio, este joven entierra una semilla justo en su muñeca, atravesando la piel y dejando que esta atraviese la carne, en ese instante la puerta se abre, dejando entrar al monje de shirem que venía llegando de la isla dragón

-"¿y cómo va todo "monshiro?"- pregunta el joven rubio mientras crece de donde enterró la semilla un clavel a una velocidad impresionante

-"todo va justo como lo planeo, ya los tres se han encontrado y a punto de entrar en conflicto"-

-"excelente"- en ese momento el clavel termina de florecer y lo coloca cerca de su rostro para olfatearlo –"¿lo ves monshiro? No hay nada de preocuparse por tu profecía, ahora los únicos que pueden detener este plan están a punto de pelearse entre ellos"- aleja el clavel al cual se le cae un pétalo –"¿Qué forma más divertida de vencer a un enemigo que dejar que estos se destruyan unos a otros, mientras que nosotros solo debemos sentarnos, a observar y disfrutar el espectáculo"- mira fijamente el clavel el cual termina de marchitarse y se termina haciendo polvo –"así que toma haciendo monshiro, por que el espectáculo, apenas comienza"-

-PQ-

En el próximo capítulo de Power quest

-"hola soy….."- dicen Jake, junniper, y Danny al unísono

-"yo soy quien habla"- dice Jun

-"tu ya hablaste en el capitulo anterior"- dice Jake

-"al fin de acuerdo en algo dragón"- dice Danny

-"basta ustedes dos y den el avance de una vez"- dice laochi

-"si señor"- dicen de nuevo al unísono

-"tres grandes guerreros luchando entre ellos, tienen técnicas diferentes pero en poder se asemejan"-

-"HAHAHAHAHA ¿lo vez monshiro?, de dije que sería divertido"-

-"este nuevo poder es increíble, las llamas en mi interior no tienen limite"-

-"no eres el único con trucos bajo la manga dragón"-

-"¿esa no es la niña que me despertó?... oh no esto se ha salido totalmente de control"-

-"un momento esa no es… ¡¿hayley?!... ¡NO!"-

-"¿en qué me he convertido?... mi reflejo solo muestra a ese ser que tanto odio"-

-"en el próximo capítulo de Power quest: dragón vs fantasma vs te-xuan-ze parte 2"-

-"por que la magia, gobernara al mundo"- dice el chico rubio

-"hey esa no es la línea"- dicen Jake, Jun y Danny al unísono


End file.
